Cluviel Door
by Sam Salinger
Summary: I wanted to write about what could happen if the Cluviel dor, title is play on words,  was used and the consequences, good or bad, that would follow.  First is written from Sookie's POV but if it does well, Eric's POV is to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Cluviel Door**

**A Sookie Stackhouse Tribute Short Story**

**I am just a fan, first time on FF and wanted to delve deeper into the Cluviel Dor and explore its possibilities. Hopefully more to come, depending on feedback. Please feel free to give criticism, I want to become better. Thanks in advance and hope you enjoy :) **

**Ps. It does get better as it goes ;)  
><strong>

**ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY C. HARRIS.**

** ****It picks up where Dead Reckoning ends: Sookie watching Jeopardy ****  
><strong>

I thought by after the fourth episode of Jeopardy I would have been closer to falling asleep, but as my un-luck would have it, my mind is up and racing. Why wouldn't it be? It was a jam packed night filled with bodies and blood, even for Bon Temps. It was a relief when the phone rang, interrupted my thoughts. It was Eric. He was outside. I hung the phone up and then proceeded opening the door for him. He was all clean, not a drop of blood on him or his fresh clothes. Bet they had to burn their clothes, get rid of the evidence and all. As he was stepping thru the door, he lifted me up and gave me the most passionate kiss I could remember. I forgot the worries of earlier and just enjoyed him and his kisses. Then, I realized why he was here and what we needed to talk about; Queen of Oklahoma. I broke away from his lips and he looked at me oddly, still holding me in his arms. I asked him to put me down and he obliged. He knew we, at least me, had to talk about this. "Do we have to discuss this now? After such a glorious victory." "Yes," I said. "Eric we do."

He followed me into the living room, asking if we could take it upstairs. I told him after we talk we can go to bed. I was looking forward to sex too, but I had to know what was going on with us- _HAVE_ to know! "From what you've told me, you're supposed to be engaged to the Queen of Oklahoma because your sire filled out some paperwork?" I asked nonchalantly. "Yes, my lover," Eric replied. "Do you want to marry her?" I asked, hesitantly. Because I was utterly mortified with what he was going to say, I just kept on blabbering away, blab, blab, "...and Bill said she was beautiful and had oil," blab and then I finally made myself shut up. I literally willed my mouth shut and it happened...I was so thankful because I was starting to sound like her publicist or something. "Do you want me to marry her?" Eric chide. I shot him a look and even he knew that he had taken it a bit too far and before I could start screaming or stomping, he said, "Of course you don't want me to marry her, just like I wouldn't want you marrying anyone else. _Anyone_ else." He said it like it was a warning, and maybe I should have been upset or angry because he can't tell me what to do, but I knew exactly what he meant with or without the blood bond. I feel the same way.

After hearing that, I couldn't help but let a start of a smile creep onto my face, and at that moment, it was like Eric knew he was in the clear to kiss and hold me. I loved that about my Viking vampire, he knew how to handle me and in some ways, I do believe I help him too. "Shower, please." I whispered into his ear and in less than a second we were in my bathroom, he turned on the water to let it run...all the while I'm still snug in his arm. Then his other arm wraps around me and snuggles his head into my neck and just takes a big ole whiff of my aroma. His fangs come out and he starts butterfly kissing me all over my neck and works his way up to my face. I am so raring to go that I had just decided that we would have mind blowing sex and then later on we would talk about Oklahoma...if I didn't want anymore sex for the evening, that was.

As he was lathering up the soap to get my "hard to reach" areas, I just looked at my boyfriend. All 6' 4" of his massive presence...his hair wet and watching the water flow down his yellow locks and beat against his muscles as it heads down the drain. What if this had to end? What if I had to say goodbye to my boyfriend, who considers me his wife, even though it was not of free will but of necessity for protection from the recently slain regent, Victor. Why did I have to be so proud? I should have just understood from the beginning that Eric didn't marry me because it was something he wanted either...it was inevitable and absolutely necessary for me to be married to Eric. I didn't thank him enough and I would thank him properly that night. When he started to caress my hair, I leaned in, gave him a kiss and then started kissing his body on the way down...not missing a single inch. I can tell he very much appreciated it by the rumbling in his chest, followed by the ancient language yelping out his mouth and then for the finale, the geyser that is his essence. I take it all in and then he lifts me up to start kissing me and my breasts...and he returned the favor.

It felt like orgasms were ebbing out of me...it was amazing! And orgasms are probably the number one reason Oklahoma wasn't getting my vampire boyfriend (well, not the only reason). I decided, and that's all there is to it. Now, how do I get Eric to decide it as well? He didn't answer my question, he just deflected...ugh. I wanted more sex, but I _had_ to ask him again. "Lover, you didn't quite answer my question earlier. Do you want to marry her?" This time, I didn't blabber. I waited for his response. Any second now. "Sookie, I am in love with you. As you are quite aware and only because I told you, the spell the witch had cast on me was to be near my heart's desire and not know it. I was bare foot roaming down your road, not knowing who I was or where I was going...I only knew that there is where I had to be. I remember everything that we did, talked about...where we made love and how much we enjoyed it." I was surprised to hear Eric say we. Whenever he brings up the amnesia sex, he always only ever mentions me and how much I enjoyed it.

And that wasn't the last whammy I would be receiving that day...or even in that minute because the next thing Eric said to me, made me lose my breath for a moment. "I know I said that I would give it all up-my fiefdom, Fangtasia-just to be with you and live a normal life. Would that be something that you are interested in?" Eric's eyes were completely focused on me, waiting for my answer. "I wouldn't want you to give up everything you know or love for me, unless you really wanted to. Do you want to take a sabbatical from being Sheriff of Area 5?" I asked, hoping that maybe he would say exactly what I wanted to hear. He did. "As a matter of fact, lover, I do. I have lived a very long and very prosperous afterlife, and perhaps the authority can see to it that I can take a few months, years off. Pam was an excellent sheriff, when she had to be." He was deep into his own thoughts, probably thinking back to when he wasn't "himself" because of the spell and that's when Pam was forced into taking care of the bar and overseeing his area. I could tell he was feeling very conflicted, so I broke the silence by saying, "Yes. She was amazing. You should be very proud of her, you did an great job in raising her." I said it and I meant it. He was an excellent maker, letting her come and go as she pleased...not all makers are that accommodating.

"Are you serious, Eric? If you aren't and you're just playing with me, I promise, I will not be happy and neither will you." He flitted over to me, scooped me up into his chest and whispered in my ear, "I have never been more serious." His voice was cool and steady. I could feel myself trembling in his arms. It wasn't only what he said to me, but how he said it...made me so hot. He looked at me, noticed my heartbeat jumped in pace. He knew he was the reason. He promptly whisked me away to the bedroom and started taking my clothes off, when I turned to him and said, "Eric, will you marry me?" As the words were coming out, I had a chance to stop them, but I didn't. I let them flow from my mouth...because I wanted them to. "We are already married, my lover. But you have honored me in such a way, asking me to be yours, how can I resist? Yes, Sookie. I will marry you." He was smiling all the while. We made love that night, the whole night. My viking vampire god had to come sooner than he would have liked to...he made that abundantly clear as he was cursing in an ancient language, getting into the cubby I had at my house. Dawn was coming...so he _had_ to too.

When he was snug and secure, I passed out. I couldn't even brush my teeth, every inch of me was sore and I'm not complaining. It was Ah-Mazing! Words can't even describe, honestly they would do zero justice. But think fireworks (on roids) plus nuclear bombs equaled the love making that occurred that night. Something to dream about. Then an awful feeling crept into my dreams, a feeling of doom; Oklahoma.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, a lot later in the day than I'd expected...but I deserved the overdue and much needed sleep. I felt refreshed, physically at least, mentally was a whole 'nother story. It was around three in the afternoon when I decided to get out of bed. I was so thankful that Sam let me have a few days off; he knew in part that the previous evening was very scary, stressful, exhausting, etc. He was held hostage by Sandra Pelt (I killed her sister, Debbie. It was either me or her, and I like me a whole lot better). That whole Sandra incident was the night cap to the blood bath that had occurred at Fangtasia earlier in the evening.

I shudder at the body count that I've been witness to, took part of or killed all by myself. The solo killings will always haunt me, but my husband/fiance always reminds me that what I did, I had to do...and if I hadn't, he would've. I always smile when I think about Eric, now. Sure, it didn't start out as being the greatest love story ever, but what it is, is a real genuine love. An overwhelming feeling of loss whenever the other one is not around, literally die for each other...Eric has said that where his heart once was, he now feels an ache when we are apart. Now, those are feelings that we share with each other, and I never in a million years thought Eric and I would love each other the way we do- when I first met him. He was so smug and arrogant, but don't get it twisted, I was instantly attracted to him...you'd have to be a zombie not to be. He was a beautiful vampire, but acted like an ugly jackass.

Eric never fooled me into loving him, although he did trick me into drinking his blood in Dallas, it wasn't the same as what Bill Compton did to me. Bill was sent to procure me for the Queen (R.I.P.), but since I saved his life the first night we met, he kept me a secret. For that, I was grateful. But then he lets the Ratray's almost kill me so that he would have the opportunity to give me his blood and save my life, be the big hero in my eyes. I honestly thought I loved Bill, but looking back, I'm not so sure it wasn't the blood. Wasn't it his blood that made me want him? Oh, I don't even know why I am thinking about Bill. Then it dawned on me: Bill was my first, in every way. Eric will be my last. I will be his last. I liked that very much. A sense of wanting Eric overcame me, and that jolted me into the present. As I was doing the dishes, a flash of me and Eric kissing came into my mind..._oh, snap!_ It wasn't from my head, Eric was dreaming and I got another flash into his head. That never happened with Bill, but I have, from time to time caught the occasional flash from Eric, who to this day doesn't know, nor will he. I tossed that flash to side because it wasn't a scary one, and then I thought about the note that Eric left me that said:

_Lover, _

_Be up earlier today, every second counts._

_Love- _

_E_

Eric being as old as he is, can get up a little earlier than most of his kind...the older, the stronger, more powerful, etc.

It was around six when I finished eating, cleaning, showered, got dressed. Nothing fancy, wanted to be in comfy clothes...not sure how long they're going to stay on.

It was 6:45 when I heard the cubby open, and two seconds later he was scooping me up into his chest. I loved hearing the rumbles that came from deep within his chest. I observed the rumbles came from three things: happy, horny and feeding. He wasn't feeding, so I knew he felt the same way I did. I nuzzled my face deep into his chest, then popped up and kissed him on his lips. I startled him. I don't think he thought I was going to be in a good mood, but how could I not be? My husband said yes to marry me, human service this time...and Eric knows it's happening, no secret ceremony or surprises. I gave him another kiss on the cheek and nodded over to the microwave and told him to push start. I already put a bottle in and set the time. While the blood was heating up, we sat on a chair, I was on his lap, head buried in his chest and he was stroking my hair...his cool fingertips felt soothing as the pressed against my scalp.

When the buzzer went off, he didn't stop stroking my hair, he simply used his free hand to open/close the microwave door and grab his bottle all in one swift motion. I was still snug as a bug in his chest while he drank his drink. He tossed the empty into the recycling bin, mouthed "2 points" and that made me giggle. I crept up to his face and planted a smooch on his lips, not caring about the Tru Blood on his teeth. He maneuvered me like a rag doll, but without hurting me, so now we were face to face and I was straddling him...what a perfect position. I was about to start making out with Eric, when he says, "Pam, come in." Pam? Where did she come from? Why was she here? Once she entered, she said she didn't want to knock and scare me, so she just asked Eric if she could come in. Of course, their hearing is insane. I offered Pam a Tru Blood and she said thanks and got it herself. I liked that about Pam, she would do what she could and not expect to be waited on by me. I let her drink her drink before telling her that Eric and I are engaged. I told her how I asked him to marry me and he said yes. She attempted a smile, and congratulated us but I could tell something was up, so I said, "Pam, please tell me what's making your face look like this." I motioned my hand towards her face and circled her face. Eric laughed, and Pam let the smile appear because she didn't see that coming. But as soon as the smile appeared, it vanished even quicker.

Eric sees this and asks, "Pam, what troubles you?" Pam's face froze; eyes darted from Eric to me, back to Eric and finally said, "Felipe is planning a visit."

Oh, no! Cheese and rice! I was so wrapped up in my feelings; about losing Eric, how much I hated his maker, and how Oklahoma could suck on sun. I remember Eric saying that the marriage could be held up for years, so that Queen B(itch) can wait...but not for long. Now, we had to focus about how to approach King Felipe.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am really tired of other people trying to dictate my life. It's exhausting to be scared all the time, not being able to be with who I want to be with," I snarled. Eric and Pam froze where they were standing...it was like I yelled "freeze" during a game of freeze tag. Seeing them that way, I busted out laughing. They looked at me oddly, I just shrugged and said, "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to yell, but the way ya'll reacted..." I drifted because they (vampires) do not like to be laughed at. _Everyone_ knows that. So, to I simply said, "Sorry about my tantrum." That seemed to do the trick, and then we were back to discussing on how to deal with King Felipe.

"Lover, we have to talk." Eric's voice was smooth but with a hint of urgency. "What's up, hun?" I asked, twirling his golden locks around my fingers. Eric purred. He loved when I played with his hair and I enjoyed it as well, so it was win-win. But I guess this wasn't the time to twirl. Eric the vampire, not Eric my fiance/husband was standing in front of me, and I was a little weary. Then the vampire spoke, " As _we_ are now aware, Felipe is coming soon and he's going to want to see us. Me and _you_. Does this frighten you, my love?" Thank goodness MY Eric was talking, and was sincerely asking me if I would be scared. "Eric, that's a loaded question. You know that vampire politics ...well, the whole _entire_ "supe" political world, petrifies, paralyze and spooks the everlivin' crap out of me. But we are married in your world, and hopefully soon enough we will be married in my world too; so whatever you're going to go thru- I'm right here...all the way to the end." Then I quickly started giving him little kisses on his perfect lips, and then whispered softly into his ear, "I love you, Eric Northman." A deep rumble started to form. It sounded like he ate a stereo and turned the bass all the way up, honest to goodness it was that audible to my or anyone else's ears. Pam, who just finished heating up another blood, obviously heard the thunder rumble, nodded at Eric, congratulated us, told me good night and flitted herself out the door- it took her all of 3 seconds to do that. I envy vamp speed.

I turned to look at my gorgeous Viking, and his eyes were narrowed and slitted, but not in a scary way. It was more like how did YOU (mere mortal) make that sound come out of _me_. Well, that's my version til he says different. When I was approaching him, I did it slowly...making sure he knew what I was going to do. When I finally reached his face, and our eyes met- It was like I was drifting away in those big, beautiful, ocean blue eyes...and me and Eric are the only people that exist. That was, until he spoke. His voice was so soothing that it didn't shake me out of haze, on the contrary, it took me further out to sea. When he said it again, it wasn't in the same voice. It was stern. "Sookie, now that Felipe is coming here," he looked at me to make sure I was listening. Of course I was. Hello? It's only my life on the line too, but I still nodded at him to let him know that he has my full attention. He continued, "He will know, if he doesn't already, that our bond has been broke. How do you feel about that?" He stared at my face for an expression. I gave him a smile because I know that he is being considerate by not telling me what to do or being demanding, but asking me how I feel about things has got to be new to Eric...he was really trying and I loved him even more for it. "Honestly, Eric- I'm conflicted. I loved having that bond with you, but isn't it dangerous for us both?" I asked because Bill mentioned it and I wanted to try and get some more information about it, but I wouldn't pry. "What part is conflicting?" He asked cautiously. _Don't pry, don't pry..._ "Well, for one- I was damn glad that it was broke before the night Victor met his demise. I absolutely did not want to feel whatever it was that you and Pam were feeling. But, I do miss knowing how you feel, truly feel, and that you can find me faster is always a good thing, right?" I ended it with that.

"Yes, my dearest Sookie, you are correct in your assessment and in being concerned, because I too feel the same way." I sat still, listening very carefully to every word. After a brief pause, he asks, "Would you be against forming our blood bond again? On your...our terms. You have a say either way. I would be very upset and angry if you choose not to, but I would never do anything against your will again." He was stoic. I didn't even have to think about it, I shrieked, "Yes." I then composed myself and said much more calmly, "Eric, I truly was sorry for breaking our bond without even consulting you, but it became intolerable feeling Alexi and your D-I-C-K of a (dead) maker, too."

Eric's eyes went into "statue" mode for a moment, and it looked like he was a million years away- actually a thousand years away, I chuckled to myself. When he was coming into the now or present, he was looking into my eyes; that's when I could see _my_ Eric_. _The love of my life, the loving and caring man he can be. Even if it's just with me. His voice was soft and tender as he spoke, "My fairy princess, there are no words that can be said to express how truly sorry I am. Only MY actions can show you. I was consumed by everything else, I decided to stay away from you, not because I wanted to, but I thought maybe it would ease your worries. It never dawned on me that you were not only feeling my mood, but theirs as well. How incredulous of me. Lover, please say you forgive me and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." His voice wasn't sturdy, he sounded more defeated than anything else. I knew he meant the apology, but I wasn't even looking for one. I didn't want to say anything, I simply crawled onto him, laid on top of his cool, marble body and started stroking his hair. He cupped my face, gently swooshed the sides of my hair away from my face with his thumbs, cocked his face to the side and sighed, "Please, Sookie. Forgive me." His plead sent shivers down my spine. Why wouldn't it? It was something I don't think anyone else has ever heard: an apologetic Eric.

I brought my face even closer to his, his eyes widened not knowing what to expect. I leaned to the side of his face, my lips grazed the path that led to his ear, my lips and breath were on his earlobe when I panted, "Blood bond, please."


	4. Chapter 4

"My love, I am going to give you this one time, to rescind your offer to bond again. Think, and think carefully because we will not only be blood bonded, but _we will also become one."_ He drew out the last few words, making sure I understood what I was getting myself into. It echoed in my head, _"...BEE-COOME ONE."_ After declaring his one time offer, Eric didn't speak, move or blink- he laid (no pun intended) dead beneath me. I enjoyed seeing all these "news" in my lover, and it was most definitely delightful that little ol' me was the cause. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his full lips; he eyes changed from flitty, to wide and then to _my_ Eric's. He still didn't move, but his eyes betrayed him. Their betrayal forced him to speak, "Tease me, my Fae- if you dare, but know that it will make me want to do terrible, devious things to you." His voice was TRUTH...and SEX.

I went to push off him, not because he frightened me, but only to check and see if I had any frozen peas- hopefully it would be one "those" nights. Before I could take my hands from his marvelous chest, Eric pulled me back into him, guiding my head onto the nape of his neck, placing his head on top of mine. One arm held me to tightly him, clinging to hip bone, while the other hand was assaulting my head, hair and neck with cool tingling caresses.

"Eric, I told you the reason I broke-"

I was suddenly beneath him and didn't even realize the transition. Vamp speed! He was leering down at me, but his eyes were sincere. I wasn't technically pinned down, I could move all limbs freely, so I went to touch his chest- he hissed, then immediately turned his head to the side. Even though by most, if not all, of societies standards, my fiance was a monster, and all should be terrified. For some strange reason, I wasn't...all the time. If I were normal, I would've been in the fetal position praying the Lord's prayer and instead, I attempted to touch the beautiful monster that just hissed at me. But I can see that he's at odds with himself.

"Sookie, please stop," he pleaded, not only to me, but to himself as well. He eased himself onto the floor, so he could be right beside my face, while I remained laying on the couch. He looked at my face, staring and studying all my facial features, tracing every freckle, my lips with his index finger, and took a fistful of my hair with the other hand, and buried his face into it. Rumbling began. Suddenly, he snapped from his daze and spoke softly, "Stop loving me. I do not deserve the love you bestow upon me...especially from someone such as you." He regretted saying the words out loud, afraid I might heed them. "Well, I seem to disagree , _mister_," was all I could say, very upset.

"Sookie, I failed you." Eric's head hung low. I feared he was going to shut down again, so I said, "I love you, Eric. You've never failed me when it counted. What's the big deal that you were preoccupied when you're maker and sibling dropped by, unannounced?" No quicker I got the words out, he was up and pacing back and forth, until he settled into the chair right beside me seconds later.

"That's the problem, all in of itself," Eric stated, so matter of factly. "I am Eric Northman, thousand year old vampire. I do not get distracted. But you, my fairy princess have done nothing but distract me. That is not an excuse. Merely a statement of factual magnitudes. Pam and I quarreling over you, how to deal with Oklahoma...Appius and Alexi were emotionally draining, I didn't want you to feel me, so that is why I stayed away." He paused there, which gave me a chance to try and touch him, again. This time, he didn't move. I could feel him ease under my touch. I moved my arm to wrap it around his neck, but he snatched it and put his extra large hands around it, cupping it into his hands, while caressing it with his thumbs. "I want to do things like this for you. I have never been gentle, Sookie, until you...and only you. I want to treat you like a fine piece of China, while at the same time, crush you like a bug if I were to let go and show you my full strength. I will show you my softer side always, if you allowed," his voice trailed. I kissed his cheek. He stood and said, "I have given you enough time to think. What is your final say to the bond?" He all but choked the words out. I could hear the struggle from the voice changes, unnoticeable to anyone (human) else, but it was like a megaphone in my ear because I knew him all too well. He sat, staring at me. It looked as if he was getting ready to pounce, but his eyes were soft. He looked like he was getting ready for someone to waltz in here and snatch me up, and lock me away in a collector's case.

"Eric," I was looking straight into his eyes. He didn't flinch, but stared right back at me, so I continued, "For me to agree to go through with the bond, I was thinking, since..._I am giving you all of me_. My blood, my body but most importantly, my heart. The only thing that I ask for, is that you are not to feed on or have sex with anyone else." I let it sink in. I gave him time to think. Eric was grinning the entire time, then shamefully admitted in a very low voice, "My dearest, since tasting and making love to you, all other women, girls are repulsive. When you were with _that tiger_, of course I had to do whatever I could to try and get you out of my system. I am vampire. I do not feel compassion nor any other human feelings...until you. _You have entranced me, woman_- it's simultaneously electrifying and insufferable." His voice was uneasy, but he also seemed to be relieved at his tiny confession about his feelings.

Whenever Eric gives the tiniest bit of his true feelings, I can't help but shower him with my love and kisses. So I slowly slithered myself onto his lap. We are face to face when I ask, "Lover, I like definite answers. Is that a yes or no to my offer?" I asked coyly. Rumbles began to fill his hollow chest, he suppressed them and simply hissed thru his teeth, "YES." He did not like relinquishing any type of power, and for him to give into me so quickly, to surrender to my way, was incomprehensible. I had all these things I wanted to say to him, but without realizing it, I gasped, "Oh."

"_OH?" _He sounded mighty peeved. "Is that the response I deserve? I tell you things...if you were anyone else, I would have ripped you into pieces. I think not. Not in that manner. I want that insignificant syllable never to cross your lips again." He paused for a second, then continued, "The only time I will allow it, is when we are making love or having primal sex, and _my name follows." _He gnarled.

I was wet.

Eric could smell, the change, or the effect that his openness had on me. He flitted over and gently cradled me into his arms. As I was nodding to where I wanted him to go, he was already headed up the stairs, opened the bedroom door and placed me on the bed as if I were a bouquet of flowers.

"My love, are you ready to be bonded? Become one?" His fangs clicked as he was eye humping me, anticipation, I guess.

Gosh. I never did get a chance to check for peas. Too late now.

"As ready as you are, my big bad vampire," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster up. "Where do I begin?" He asked as he was climbing into the bed, coming straight at me. His fangs were glorious, I will admit that. The older they are, the more spectacular they become. I guess, it's like the vampire version of human wisdom teeth. His face was above mine, then it disappeared into my hair and neck. As he was smelling and grazing my skin with his teeth, I was all "hands on deck" with him. I groped and caressed every part of his body that I could reach at that moment. He enjoyed this. His chest began to make one of my favorite noises; the chest rumblings. I moaned in anticipation. He enjoyed that, as well. He knew what he did to me, what he was doing to me. Driving me insane with the lust I have for him. Finally, he whispered into my ear, "Do I brand you, my beauty? Let all the vampire and human world know that _you are mine._" He was more or less reminding me that I was going to be his, and only his.

"The scary man can't decide on a place to bite? Bite here." I pointed to my neck, and continued. "Bite here," pointing to my breast. "For the finale, bite here," pointing to my groin. He was looking at me with such amazement, almost bewilderment. "You are a wicked one, aren't you?" He gasped as he bit into my neck. He was so very gentle. I couldn't even tell that he had bitten me. Next, he went to my breast. I know that he can only take a certain amount without me passing out and whatnot, but I trusted him and I know that he had already figured out how much to take and just divided it by 3. I groaned the instant he arrived near my groin. He was rubbing my stomach and breasts with a hand and the other was holding my leg still so he could feel my pulse, making sure he didn't over do it. When he was done feeding from me, he didn't close the marks up; he didn't have to. I would be drinking his blood, and that would heal them pronto.

My turn.

Eric was licking the blood that was still trickling out from his puncture marks, started backwards this time- groin, up. As he approached my neck, he pricked his tongue on his fang and starting kissing me. His blood was oozing from his tongue into my mouth as we kissed, and I could feel the effects immediately. The marks had disappeared, Eric stopped kissing me long enough to lick the rest my blood up, before it got all dry and crusty. I didn't mind because I was starting to feel his emotions fall onto me; lust, sex, blood...and love was in there as well. We bring out what is best in us: Eric brings out my strength, bravery and independence. I bring out the emotions that Eric has spent centuries upon centuries trying to connect with, but just couldn't until he found me. I don't think anyone, _anyone_ would want to go through eternity alone. I know that Eric has two children, but he never mentions one and he allows Pam to come and go as she pleases. He could go decades without seeing them, and literally has. If he didn't need help with the bar, Pam would probably be wherever she was before.

He could feel me thinking, wondering off to another place...he didn't like that. He took me in his arms, sitting me facing him, straddling his lap. He didn't place me on his cock, as I thought and wished he was going to do. Instead, he took his arms and cradled my head and neck, so that my face was nuzzled into his neck. I took a big ol' whiff, I loved his masculine smell. As I inhaled deeply, he startled me by saying, "Now, bite me. Bite my neck." I would have normally said something that rang with disgust, but I wasn't disgusted at all. I could feel this was not only sexual, but part of the bond. Eric looked at me, his gaze was full of astonishment. He felt that I wasn't grossed out by the fact that I was drinking his blood...especially after his request for me to bite him, and that I didn't even flinch a wave of emotion his way. He was in awe.

I felt the surge of electricity that ran through his body, I then bit at his neck. Thankfully, my teeth are sharper than I thought because I got blood on the first bite. Eric hissed in ecstasy. I knew the feeling that was filling his entire body, I had had it before, and was going to again, soon I hoped. As I was pulling on his neck with my mouth, he picked me up and finally sat me down on his cock. I lifted my head away from his neck, and let out a groan that didn't even sound like it came from me. We were flooding each other with our emotions, like a tornado of feelings, fighting, crashing into each other, one over powering the other then vice versa. Our bodies become like our bond: one. We were tangling limbs, hands, hair from rolling and moving the way we were. He was always amazing as a lover, but I knew I was good as well. A thousand year old vampire doesn't go crazy after just any ol'..._gal_.

I had lost count of how many orgasms I had...or even Eric's, for that matter. I was lucky I still remembered my name, after a sex-capade like that, another all nighter. I know I was sore as heck, and I still ached for more. Is that possible? Eric was purring like a motor boat, holding me snug against him, stoking my body with his long digits. Dawn was coming soon, and he had to leave me for the day. Rest, much needed rest. He didn't need rest for sex, he was raring to go right after coming, but me being human and all, needed the time to let the soreness go away.

Before he had "to die" for the day, there was something I needed to make clear to him, so I said, "Eric, there was another stipulation to the agreement, but I couldn't tell you until after we were bonded. And seeing that we are now, my other request is this: You are to never lie to me. You saw what lying did to me and Bill, remember?" He grunted, he didn't like to hear Bill's name, and was even less pleased to hear it come from my lips. "Ok, then. You understand that you are to tell me the truth about anything involving us, or you. If danger is right around the corner, for either of us, that includes Pam- you must tell me." I was radiating how I was feeling, and I let it ride into him thru our bond. His head jerked back, taking in my emotional roller coaster; love, honesty, trust, jealousy, lust, sex, etc.

After soaking it all in, he sat still for a moment. I allowed him his silence because I didn't feel any anger in his emotions, but what I did feel, was peace. I wasn't going to question him on that, I wanted to let him finally enjoy it. He must have noticed or felt my shift when I added love on top of his peace, and at that moment he climbed on me, letting me feel his entire body as he made his way to my face and spoke softly, "You will know me, as I have known you and are now rediscovering you. My Fae, we have bonded. We have become one."

_BECOME ONE, BECOME ONE, BECOME ONE..._

**Thank you to those who have read and or reviewed, I greatly appreciate it and hope I showed how much from this Chapter. Thanks bunches and bunches :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Last night was a blur," I yawned to myself. As I was getting out of bed, I did the routine: stretch, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, and was about to look at the clock to see what time it was, when I thought, for what? Since Sam gave me a few days to rest (a mini-vaca), it didn't matter what time it was. Really. The way I see it, for my time off only; There's time with Eric, and time without. Not in the stalker, psycho, clingy way...more, _I want to be with him...near him...jump his bones ALL the time..._I digress.

I knew all the lovey-dovey was going to end eventually, so I would take advantage of the precious moments that may soon be fleeing...

_"I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT_...yet...ever," I was so overtaken with anger and hatred, instead of just thinking it, I accidentally yelled out loud.

A few seconds had passed since I screamed the words, and out of nowhere, I felt a surging swooshing feeling...like a hurricane was brewing up my emotions. Whirling and whipping me in and out of states of anxiety, (more) anger, lust, but most of all, the "eye of the storm" sort of speak, was helplessness. Eric was either alerting me or inadvertently letting me know how he was feeling. Wasn't he sleeping? Is he dreaming? Or, did he hear/feel me? _Note to self, ask Eric loads of questions about this bond_.

I sat still. I wanted all my fury to ease out of me, not a shred of hate was allowed to touch the love I was "sending" Eric's way. I closed my eyes real tight, concentrated on my love for Eric...things that made me fall in love with him came to my mind. Seconds later, I let out a breath, that turned into a sigh and sent him my love.

Instantly, I got all moist.

That rascal didn't send love back...he was filling me, emotionally speaking, full of his desire, yearning, etc. I chuckled. Been there, done that. But he did add to my wanting him even more, if that was even possible. I finally made my way downstairs, fighting all urges to stay in bed..._he will take care of it_. I repeated in my head.

Sitting at the kitchen table, with coffee mug in hand, my companion in the morning, I allowed myself to flashback.

Eric was very gentle while feeding. I didn't know it could be that tender, or sexual. I didn't know if Eric treated his conquests like this. No. Definitely not. He has said as much. _ I wanted him_. Not sure if I could blame wanting him, this bad, on the bond, but I will find out. When it came to my part of the ritual, that's when the things got out of control. Actually, right after I bit him and he thrusted me on his rock hard cock, _that_ was the precise moment. _ I want to wake him_ _and re-enact all of last night..._but I have to wait. Hmph.

So I shall think some more...

He became enraged with lust and desire...wanting more. His hands took to my hips, where they seemed to fit perfectly, and assist me up and down...a little further and harder each time. I had to show him that I knew a thing or two, too. I started grinding my ass against his hips, while he was inside me, letting his throbbing member reach a different warmth. Eric's hands left my hips, an arm went around my waist and the other wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him...

RING...RING...RING...

By the third ring, I was out of sex haze and able to answer on the fourth or fifth ring, "Hello?" I knew I sounded annoyed. "Sookie?" "This is she, may I ask who this is?" I said, slightly less annoyed because the voice on the other end was soothing. "Of course, Sookie. It's Dermot." I instantly felt bad. "Hey Dermot. How goes the strip club? Is Claude treating you ok?" I asked, over curiously. Now, I felt even worse. I was so involved with the vamp world, that I hadn't even thought of any other world, person...fae.

"Claude and I are doing fine, thanks for asking. Claude means well, you know that much, don't you, cousin?" He asked in such an upbeat voice. "I know he does, but he's been in this world long enough to know what's appropriate and proper, and what's not." I didn't speak harshly, just firm enough. Dermot's response was simple, "I agree."

"I'm real glad to hear from ya, Dermot, so what's been going on?" "Not much. Cousin, are you ok?" He seemed concerned. "I'm great. But why are you asking? Is something going on in the Fae world? Are the doors open? Are you hypnotized again?" I know I just asked a ridiculous question, but I was at "Terror Alert Red" and it came thru my voice.

At least with vampires, everyone "kind of" knew what to expect: intimidating and scary. Fairies are a whole 'nother story, _Saga _even_. _When one thinks of fairies, the sweet and innocent faces and little wings...Tinkerbell. News flash: I'm living proof to the contrary. I was kidnapped, tortured...they enjoyed the torturing, way too much. Like a vampire would...well, Eric for example. But even Bill was poisoned by a fairy, who had altered their teeth to be capped with silver. Yeah, fairies are sweet, _my ass_.

"Not hypnotized, and no movement here," he said, breaking the train of bloody thoughts that raptured my mind. "Thank the Lord above," I whispered, not caring if he heard or not. "I was going to stop by the other night, to see if you needed a sleeping buddy, to feel better. But it wreaked of vampire and blood, wolves, shifters...so I tried again yesterday, a little earlier, but vampire smell was strong, and you know..." He trailed. "Oh Dermot. Thanks for being concerned, that's awfully sweet of ya. And that vampire was just Eric."

"So _he_ lives?" He asked, sounding a little less enthused. "Why wouldn't he be alive?" I asked the question, already knowing the answer, but how and why did the Fae world know? "Dear Sookie, we know about what happened at the vampire bar. Anything concerning you, _HE_ knows." He said it in a loving and "silly little girl" manner. I know who HE is, Niall, but before I could ask anything or speak a word, he continued. "We didn't get any specifics, cousin- only vampire politics involving you, and once HE knew you were alive, that's all we needed...and all he offered." He sounded a little hurt that HE didn't share more.

"Maybe he just thought you would be safer only knowing the important stuff," I said, trying to pacify him. "Thanks, Sookie. I sure am glad that you're alive because you're really pretty and smell nice, familiar...and hopefully you'll come by the club real soon." "I will," I said it, because I would. "And please tell Claude I said hello and love him. Love you, Dermot. See you soon." I hung the phone up, feeling relieved that my great-grandfather could still "watch" over me, sort of speak.

I sat still. I'm doing that a lot more. I wanted to let my new found sense of security settle in, let it wash over Eric in his sleep. _I want him, so badly. _He wanted me too. Patience and questioning were tingling my emotions as well. I know Eric is going to rise early today, I can feel it. I need to grab a quick bite, maybe a breakfast sandwich in the afternoon. I don't feel like cooking or cleaning dishes, and seeing that I'm on vacation, I'm going to do as I please. Off to the shower. I hurry and take a quickie now, knowing I'll get a more thorough washing later. _Ugh, can't wait any...Focus_! Get dressed, grab my purse, keys, leave Eric a note, _Hopefully I'm here before you wake up, but just in case_; _Love you so much it hurts- S_ and out the door.

As I'm driving to the Super Save-A-Bunch, an Amy Winehouse song comes on, I blast the volume and sing along, "...we only said goodbye with words, I died a hundred times. You go on back to her, and I go back to black..." Honestly, it's such a shame. The most amazing voice that I've heard in a while, I almost wished that she was turned into a vampire as opposed to dead, that voice preserved forever. But I couldn't wish that on anyone. I enjoyed the sun too much, that being banned to _only_ moonlight, would destroy the fibers of my being...my spark, the Sun Fairy. Eric loved the light in me, as he says..._I have to have him! _ I am acting like a little school girl who happened upon the latest cover boy of the teeny mags, stranded and in need of my help. I have to focus. It took all of my energy, but I got what I needed done. Got the essentials: milk, eggs, bread, bacon, cereal, orange juice, Tru Blood.

While I'm waiting in the check-out lane, I see a magazine cover that says, "Angelina Jolie adopts Vampire baby". That in itself is ridiculous. A vampire with that savagery is not going to "make" a baby vampire...it would drain said baby. YUCK! I can't believe I just imagined that, but those horrible monsters are not my concern. My Eric would never drain a baby...anymore, or feast on anyone else but me. I'm his nourishment. He admitted that I was the best and always praises my taste, and to be honest, it creeped me out in the beginning, but now, I find it such a turn on because I know he has had his fare share of all the blood in the world...for a millenia, and he preferred mine.

I finally reached the check-out, paid for my groceries, bagged them up and headed to my car. As I was getting into the car, I could feel that Eric would be up soon. I looked to see where the sun was...it was overcast. Eric had to have an internal weather indicator, that would explain how I felt his early rise prediction. Letting me know to make sure I be there when he wakes. I planned on it.

Before I knew it, I was on my road, headed in the driveway. Thanks to the security lights, I got a look at the marvelous-ness that sat on my porch. It was Bubba. He was out of the jumpsuit I last saw him. I was glad to see that he looked well.

"Hey, Bubba," I exclaimed with joy. I really was ecstatic to see he him...how could one not be, it was Bubba. "Howdy, Ms. Sookie," he said while sipping his bottle. "What brings ya to Bon Temps? We are so very priveledged by your presence." I bowed my head. He was a sight for sore eyes. "Ah, Ms. Sook- actually, I'm here because someone left this on your porch." He says, as he hands me the over-the-top envelope. "I didn't get to see who left it, but I knew it was a special envelope. It's purple and shiny." He grinned his _famous_ grin.

"I love when you visit, Bubba, but why are you here?" I asked, trying not to adgitate him. "Oh, Mr. Eric told me to watch over you, 'member?" He stated proudly. He was still watching me. "Right. Thanks for reminding me. So, how long you've been in town? Does anyone know?"

"I got in 'round dawn. Woke up, saw the pretty envelope and wanted to make sure you got it. I'll probably see Mr. Eric a little later, report back to him. How's Mr. Bill? I like him," he said amidst slurping his bottle.

"Eric or Bill don't know you're here?" I asked, still trying to treat him as a fragile package.

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure you were ok first," his accent was thicker now.

"Ok, Bubba. Thank you for making sure I recieved this envelope, I appreciate your concern. Why don't you in the woods, look for some cats and I will see you a little bit later. Is that ok?" "Sure thing, Ms. Sookie. Hey, did you get another cat?" He asked, curiously. "No, Bubba. No more cats for me, right now," I replied. "Now, you go and make sure the woods are safe, Eric and Bill would like that very much. And if you're needed, you'll hear us, right?" "Sure would, " he beamed back. "Ok, Bubba, go patrol and please make sure no one sees you...be very discreet." "Okey dokey," he said as he bounced back into the night.

I made my way into the house, straight to the kitchen. I wanted to put the food, blood and other household items away, quickly, so that I would have time to read the contents of the envelope before Eric woke up. If danger is what lurks, I'd rather get the fear out of the way before he rises...he will most certainly feel my fear, awake...so I am hoping that in his dream state, he wouldn't be able to pin point what exactly frightened me. I could play it off like something creeped me out and I felt uneasy...it could work. I'm getting all worked up, and I'm not even sure if there's anything to get all excited about; I am staying optimistic until I read it.

After speedily putting everything away, I took a chair at the kitchen table, sat and prepared myself. "What's the worst that could happen?" I thought to myself. Aren't they always the "famous last words". Bubba was right, it was beautiful and shiny. And purple. There was no information on the first envelope, so I put it to the side. The invitation held way too much information, all the answers right there, but I didn't want them..not now. The moment I saw how and who it was addressed to, dread overcame me...

_**To Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman**_

_**152 Hummingbird Road**_

_**Bon Temps, LA**_

I really didn't have to read anymore, but I couldn't help myself.

_**The King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas**_

_**Felipe De Castro**_

That's all I needed to see. Cheese and rice! I knew my happiness couldn't last for much longer...silly Sookie. Always thinking that maybe things could work out different, but it's never going to, is it? I didn't say anything outloud...I was trying to keep my emotions in check, when all of a sudden, I felt a tingle in my spine. Eric is up. I tried to hurry and put the envelope back together, but racing against a vamp is always a lose-lose situation.

Eric flitted over, picked me up and gave me the most glorious kiss. I wanted him more than ever, but I know I had to alert him about the envelope and its contents. I would rather make love, but I guess discussing on how to deal with King Felipe would have to do, for now.

"Lover, what is making your beautiful face cringe? What is ailing you?" He spoke so tenderly. _I need him, now!_ I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted him, we needed to talk, first. "Eric, something came to the house. Bubba made sure I got it, but I wish he didn't," I was trailing from my thoughts. "Bubba is here?" Where?" "He's outside. He's fine. I'm glad to see that he is still following your orders...did you ever tell him he could stop?" I asked. "Why would I tell him to stop? He can do me the favor and check on you from time to time, when I can't. Is that a problem?" He asked, but it was more of a statement. "No, hun. That's fine." Was all I could muster out.

"Well, let us see what the envelope has in store for us," he looked over at. He must have seen that I already opened it, so he continued, "Unless you already know." He was a little upset that I didn't wait for him. "Well, if it's any consolation, I didn't get a chance to finish reading it because you gave me the tingles," I said, trying to sound less frantic. "Very well, my love. Let us read the rest together." His voice was still sweet. "Can we sit on the couch? I think it would be better for me, to lay down while you tell me what's going on," I said to him softly. He could hear the angst in my voice, and with one swoop, we were on the couch, my head was in the nape of his neck while he continued to read.

"Sookie, don't be so worried. This is just the formal way to announce the King will be visiting tomorrow evening. He is going to Fangtasia and requests our presence. We spoke about this, lover. We do not know what lies ahead of us, but we do have the now. What would you like to do right now?" His eyes were glowing with lust...he knew exactly what I wanted, how I wanted it and to never stop. "Tell me what you want, my lover. What would you like for me to do?" His voice amplified sex. He wanted me to talk nasty...and so I did, "What I want, my gorgeous viking, is for your cock to be in my pussy. I want you to fuck me til I'm stupid...hard and deep. Any way you can dish it, I want it." I was swept up in my emotions...and maybe his as well.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

What is with everyone's timing? I started to get up and head towards the door, when he gently tugged me back towards him and said, "Enter." It was Pam. She was looking all sexy in the silly Fangtasia outfits, which she despised. All that much funnier, I thought to myself. "Hey, Pam. Looking mighty sexy," I said. She wasn't looking too happy, so I nodded and then sat quietly.

"Pam, do not scare my Sookie again." Eric snarled. He must have felt my shock, not so much fear. "Oh, I'm ok, Eric. Don't get Pam anymore wriled up, looks like she's going to rip someone's head off, and I most certainly don't want it to be mine." I knew she would appreciate my being scared of her. She spoke, "Forgive me. I don't mean to frighten anyone, here anyway. But I did hear of a certain "purple" envelope making it's way to this house." How did she know? Golly gee, the way information gets around befuddles me. I haven't even known for an hour and Pam, who had been sleeping, knows about the letter. I didn't even care to ask.

"Pam, go and make sure the bar is prepared for our visitor's arrival tomorrow. Make sure there is enough Tru Blood, and Royalty is to be on hand, but not served unless the King asks for it. Tell Ginger and the lesser vampires to assist in making the bar look even better than we did for Victor's arrival." His voice was chilling. He must have been thinking back to slaughter-fest. I interrupted his thoughts, "Hey guys, shouldn't we be thinking here? I mean, is he coming just to visit...or is it because of Victor...or Oklahoma?" My voice was trailing.

What if I asked the King to let Eric out of his "contract" to Okalahoma? Could it be that easy? Nothing came to me that easy. Eric must have felt my turmoil. He turned his head to face me. I couldn't hide anything from him anymore...my emotions were screaming, as I sat silent. He didn't break the silence, he simply sat beside me, caressing my back and arms, his cool touch sent an electrical current into my body. "That's more like it," he whispered, feeling me ease under his touch.

Pam was flitting back and forth to the kitchen, as fast as she was heating the blood up, it was going down. "Pam, are you ok?" I asked. "Of course I am. I am just preparing for tonight's activities. You know as well as I, Sookie, that anything can happen when you least expect it." She was alluding to the time we were held up on the side of the road by Victor's lackies. "That I do," I dead panned.

"Pam, leave immediately. You are not helping matters here. You will be better suited at Fangtasia, like I said before." Eric wasn't being mean to Pam, but he wasn't pleasant either. "As you wish, master," Pam replied. She did all the proper things before leaving; cleaned up after herself, said her goodbyes and flitted out the door. I hope she wasn't too mad with me, I didn't make her leave.

"Eric, I need to ask you questions but I don't think now is the right time, being that Felipe is coming tomorrow and we should really talk about what to do in any instances." I willed myself to say. "Ask away, my lover," he replied with a soothing voice. It wasn't the question I wanted to ask, but it would do for now. "What do you think the King has in store for us?" I asked in such a way, I think I wanted him to lie to me. "Honestly, my fairy princess- I do not know. I will not lie to you. You have made that stipulation quite clear. I am not going to risk losing you over something as silly as a lie...words. It can range from a bevy of things: how's the bar business going, Victor's whereabouts, any V epidemics in my territory...Oklahoma." He sounded like he was defeated.

That was my biggest fear; Oklahoma. And now, the not knowing what Felipe wants with us is going to nag on my emotional strings and play them til they're bloodied or ripped apart. I couldn't shelter Eric from this feeling, but I didn't want to face him either. Damn you, Appius, Oklahoma, and maybe Felipe. Damn you all to hell. Eric leaned over to kiss me, but I pulled away. Tears were forming like puddles in my eyes, and my eyelids were the only thing holding them back. I strained very hard to make sure that not a single drop fell, but when I felt his love take over me, the dam broke! I couldn't help myself, I tried to calm down, but the more I felt him emotionally, the less control I had on my emotions. Was he adding his sorrow onto mine? Is that why I feel so overwhelming saddened?

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," was all that came from my mouth. I never use bad language, but that was the best word that described the way I was feeling. I felt drained. I put my head in Eric's lap, and as he stroked my hair and traced my jawline with his fingertips, I sighed, "Oklahoma must die."

**#########################################################################**

**I played on the fact that Bubba's a little off (ie. cat blood over human, magic didn't work on him) and that it could be possible for him to be ok in overcast weather. What do ya think? Thanks, bunches :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A huge thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted..I super appreciate the love and reading the reviews are addicting :) Thanks so much! **

"My, my...aren't we blood thirsty? Are you sure you don't want to become a vampire? You would be magnificent...you have the right temperament." Eric's lips pulled at the corners, to form a sly smile I'm sure, but it snapped back as he continued, "But has my lover forgotten about our _special _visitor, tomorrow evening?" His fingers were combing and twirling thru my hair. "Of course not. How could I...with the fancy purple envelope?" I sighed. "Shiny, too." Eric said, joining in my mocking the King and his stupid envelopes. I chuckled. Eric was trying to soothe me. I loved him for many so reasons, this being one. I started to raise my head from his lap, when his face appeared. "Whoa!" I was startled. "Does my face _offend_ thee?" He knew that was absurd. "No. Most definitely not. You caught me by surprise, is all...and the way you can move, kind of reminds me of Medusa and her snake necks..." I was spinning. "Snake neck? Would you like to see a snake?" Eric's member was making himself known, as it's owner was gazing upon me like...like, I was me and he was he. Smell good fairy hybrid. Vampire. I wasn't scared, no worries. Quite the opposite, in fact.

I went to kiss him, when he so rudely interrupted me. "Lover, we must solidify our bond. Let's retire to bed." He went to engulf me into his arms, but hesitated at my reluctance. "Is there something wrong?" He was concerned, but I sent relief his way. I sensed he eased up a bit. "Well?" He asked, when I still hadn't answered. He doesn't seem to like to repeat himself. "Eric, I don't mind you feeding from me. In fact, it turns me on because you make me feel special, in every way...when you want to. Ps. _That_ night, at Fangtasia, you hurt me. And I know you did so purposefully" I said it, I meant it. "Sookie, you were acting like a hypocrite," his fangs slid down, so he hissed a little, "You participated in planning the deaths, of any and all who posed a threat to _us, _and still you were disgusted. Did you think there was going to no bloodshed?_" _His eyes were fierce and slitted, but what radiated thru the bond was love, yearning, forgiveness. When ya put it like that. Gosh, I was awfully hypocritical. _"_Sorry, but_..."_ was all that would come out. I had to forgive, and accept what he is and how much he trying with me. That doesn't mean that I enjoy the bloodlust or wars, torture, etc. Finally, I manned up, "Husband, I'm sorry that your baser instinct is what it is...and I'm uncomfortable with the battling and bloodshed, but I'm awfully glad that it went down the way it did, and we can spend another da-...evening together." I said my apology and sent a little love to go with it. He grinned at me while shaking his head, "Thank you for the- ah- how do you say, back-handed apology." He winked and sent me some love of his own. _I Want Him! _Focus. On. Issue.

_FOCUS. _"So, what do you mean we have to solidify our bond? I sent you a vibe, you received it. Done and done." I sounded pleased as punch. "Yes, because we had been blood bonded, our bloods know each other, but with every bond, it becomes that much stronger after the initial bond has been made . We have exchanged blood once already, restoring the bond...that you so foolishly broke." He said, with his jaw clenched. He softened up, looking at me with those icy blues, and whispered, "I planned on this evening and then tomorrow, before going to Fangtasia. You _will_ feed from me tomorrow. We have no idea what Felipe has in store, so you need to be your strongest; _my blood is the only answer_. Unless, my love, knows another solution?" Making sure it be known that he wasn't ordering, and furthermore, asked if I knew of another way- so admirable. He's trying. But whenever he spoke like that, to make sure I noted his "nice-eities", his voice oozed right out of his mouth...and into my panties. He could tell me the weather, read me a phone book, or relay to me there was tragedy, and I do believe the first reaction would be in my panties. Not my fault. Him and his damn sexy voice, body..._need him, want him._

Eric's eyes were blazing into me. I could see they were genuine and soft, when he leaned down and whispered, "What would you like to do, wife?" _YOU! _He knew. He slithered his arms around me, listening to my heartbeat...it's pulse, lightly tapping the beat with his fingers, on my chest. "Sookie, I can feel your yes, but I need, how did you put it...a 'definite answer' before we are to do anything." His hands were on the sides of my jaw, tracing the boneline, as he waited for my response. "Please take me upstairs, lover. I want you." As he was taking us upstairs and into the bedroom, I was panting at him...pawing at him, until he placed me down on the floor, he could tell I was feeling playful. Actually, I felt like a domesticated cat, and I'm calling for the alpha of a lion's nest. And that's exactly what Eric resembles now- a lion, eying up his prey. He's in a half crouched position, toying with me...CLICK. _I have to put an end to this_. "Are we going to do this, or what? If you take any longer, I may just lose my nerve," I was stern. "I don't think that possible, my lover. You are without a doubt, the most unusual human...or human hybrid, I have ever had the pleasure to come to know. You? Lose your nerve?" He was grinning ear to ear as he scoffed. "Sookie, do you think that I would bond with just _anyone_?" He spat the 'anyone' part out. He didn't pause for an answer. Guess he wasn't looking for one. "Of course not. I did not become a thousand year old vampire by bonding to...anyone, period. Especially the ones that I would allow to feed and or fuck me. For me, my entire existence has been based around this one mantra: No bonds. Only children" I could feel the bond telling me that he was very disgusted and annoyed at having to explain his feelings...or attempt to try and decipher what his feelings are, in general. "You are only the third person that I deemed worthy, of _giving _myself to." He was glowing. I could feel the bond...all of it was truth. WOW. That was a lot to digest. I hadn't realized. I thought Eric was giving his blood to anything that would spread their legs for him. Not bonding, so much as giving them a pull here or there, ya know, for the sexual experience. I was only the Third person..ever. In a thousand years. WOW!

Eric could feel me, or my emotions, I should say. I felt honored and proud...and shocked. Guess I should've mentioned shocked first.

His facial expression didn't match the vibe I was getting thru the bond. He wasn't grimacing, but I was getting these twinges of pain, which I have to assume are coming from him. Of course his face didn't betray him, he was amazing at staying as stoic as a statue. Probably because that's what vampires look like when they're "recharging" sort of speak. I noted the feeling I received, tucking it away for another time. Right now, I needed my fix.

"I do believe that this is where all the _magic_ happens," I said as I nodded to the bed. Suddenly, I lunged towards him, completely catching him off guard. I liked that.

"Well, well, my little lioness," he hissed the Ss for me, knowing that it turned me on. Only in bedroom talk.

I felt a twinge, again. Pain.

Trying not to alarm the "whistles" (aka bond) that I'd felt anything, I plaster the best poker face grin I got. "Suck it up. No emotions," I thought to myself. "Is everything well?" He asked as he maneuvered himself to have his back flush against the wall, then he gently placed me in his lap, facing him. "Fine, now," I whispered into his neck, finally reaching his ear, breathing on his lower lobe.

CLICK "Finally," I gasped. I wanted this, well some form of this, all day. _Am I becoming a sex addict? _Eric was raising his brow as he spoke, "There is a saying, as I have recently discovered: All good things come to those who wait." Now, he was laughing. That was a sight to behold. My 6'4" vampire Viking laughing out loud...I don't think there is better sound in the world to me, right now. "You've recently discovered, huh?" I coyly replied. "Have I not waited for you, patiently...as patient as a vampire can be, since the first time I laid eyes upon you?" His face was wearing the sliest smile, while his fingertips were lightly sliding up and down my sides, sending shivers to my flesh...and core. "Patiently my ass. You sexually harassed me every time I saw you," I knew he would appreciate my acknowledging his scandalous ways. Instead, he was in another world. When he came through, he was more focused on the task at hand.

"Lover, we are only going to take drops from each other this evening. I don't want you to overcook." He winked. I nodded back and then resumed by laying my head on his shoulder, allowing him access to my neck. CLICK. Eric gently broke my skin by only using one fang- he didn't administer both fangs...or any fangs for that matter. He did it like I have to, pulling the blood into his mouth from my neck. "How sweet," I thought. No more than two seconds later, he was pricking his finger and putting the "ointment", as I call it, on the little spot where he broke my skin.

This blood exchange would not be as sexual as previous. It was probably more like something we have to take care of...a job or duty. I didn't like it, but I guess I understood...that's one thing I did become- more understanding. Before I could start thinking anymore, Eric placed his finger in my mouth, gently parting my lips, giving way to his bleeding finger. A few drops splashed against my tongue, and before I could start sucking on his enormous finger, he quickly withdrew it from my mouth. Hmph!

"What's going on here, Eric?" You're not being the way...the way...you have been, recently. You're treating this whole blood bonding thing like it's a chore now...and it was your great idea!" What's the deal?" I could feel the rage brimming over, inside me. He didn't say a word. Sat in silence. I figured now is better a time than ever to ask about the twangs of pain that I felt earlier. "If you're not going to answer me about that, maybe you can shed some light as to why I was feeling pain earlier. It was coming from you," I said, feeling so exasperated. More silence. "That's not a good question, either. Huh. Well, how about this question, can you answer this? Why are we doing the blood bond again? If you can feel me and I can feel you, what's the point?" I snapped at him. Still nothing...not a word. The statue is, _still _and completely silent. "Fine. If you don't want or feel the need to talk to me, get out of my bedroom!" I yelled at him.

That wasn't like me. This, isn't like me. He still didn't move, not one iota. After a second to compose myself, I thought about it, then I asked, "Am I feeling your pain? Are you adding to my sadness, worries...heck to every emotion I have?" I was about to go batshit, then he finally responds, "Sookie. I have not lied to you...but I have not been completely honest with you either" I felt the twinge again...but there was more to it; anxiety, sadness, emptiness ebbed thru me, which led me to gasp out loud, "_Great!"_

**Last chapter, I couldn't end it...just seemed like it wanted to go on forever. Hope this is ok :) Thanks again, bunches and bunches :) **


	7. Chapter 7

"_No, Sookie. It is not great,"_ he snapped. As he was saying the words, I felt a sudden jab in my stomach. I hunched forward to try and alleviate the pain, but it never came. "What the _frick_?" I said, as my eyes were opening so wide, it felt like they were going to roll out of my sockets. Then, tears were pouring down my face. Eric didn't move. He didn't sucker punch me in the gut, or maliciously bite me...again. So why isn't he moving? Why isn't he comforting me? Or making sure I'm ok. Then it hits me. How could I not see this coming; more than ever, I can feel his pain, his anxiety- HIS EMOTIONS. That's why no hugs or kisses, he needs to compose himself. But what brought about those dark, sad feelings? How come I couldn't feel them before? Never at this magnitude. Before I delve deeper into this, I wanted the pain to end. I wince, "Babe, can you...em..get your shit together? Please!" As I fall to the floor, I start digging, pulling, squishing at my stomach (as these are some tactics that I use to try and relieve the pain caused from 'Mother Nature's' visit) but as in most cases, it doesn't work. I couldn't take it anymore, "Eric!"

Upon hearing his name being yelled, he snapped out of whatever he was in, snatched and cradled me into his chest, then started rocking side to side. Almost instantly, from the time he was out of his 'haze', the pain ceased. I let him sway me in his arms for a spell, feeling safe there. I finally broke the silence, "Are you going to tell me what happened there?" I gazed into his eyes, his beautiful, sapphire crystal-esque eyes. I kind of wish that I hadn't launched the sneak attack, because his eyes were full of emotions...so many. Perhaps, too many. Well, that was most definitely obvious from a few minutes ago.

"My wife- _always_ in my world, and hopefully..._still_, very soon in yours. I hope." He paused, allowing me to _feel_ the bond- his love, pride, yearning. His eyes are soft and looking at me so tenderly, so I take it all in. I have no idea what he's going to say next, but I just want him to feel my love. I tug the back of his hair, guiding his head towards to my face. As soon as I see I could, I kiss his cheek. Really wanting his lips, he can kiss like...like, well exactly what one should expect an ancient Viking would- intense. We embrace each other, engaging in a long passionate kiss. He starts to growl (the sexual of sorts), then proceeds to nuzzle his nose into the nape of my neck, slowly moving upwards, until he reaches the spot where the back of my head and neck meet. Inhaling like he was never going to see, or smell me, for that matter, he sighs and continues, "To answer your questions, I can _only_ assume you were feeling my emotions, for that I am truly sorry. I did not want or mean for you to fully feel my emotions, earlier. I can only say that the bond has grown even stronger, perhaps in part to it being the second Bond, or your fairy-ness. I do not have a suitable answer for you, my love. I will work on it. Until then, I am going to have to work on controlling my end of the bond, although I did not think I let the reigns loose . I will make that up to you later," he wiggled his eyebrows. I quivered on the inside, knowing full well that he will keep his word on making it up to me. I am picturing and so looking forward to that. Sensing my arousal, he continues, "Even though I can feel your yes, I will continue to behave, though not to my liking. I can _feel_ your anxieties as well, and I want nothing more than to try and ease yours, now. So, there is _news_ and there is _bad _news. Which would you prefer first, my dearest?" He asked with a shit-eatting grin. Funny. My viking vampire can find humor in anything. "Which do you think I can handle, first?" I sighed. Really not knowing which one I wanted hear, so I was glad when he spoke first. "My Sookie, as I told you, you are only the third to have tasted my blood. So, I did love...no, not love. Love is what I feel for you, I will not trivialize the way I feel for you. I love you. You and only you, my wife, my _bonded_. Since being made vampire, I have never loved." He stopped, in "shut down vamp mode". With that no less.

I felt the sudden feeling of emptiness and sadness again, so I looked at him, sending him all the love I could...and maybe even more. He was opening up to me. A burst of love was sent my way. I appreciated it very much, so I nibbled on his ear. His chest rumbled, my libido went sky high, on a rocketship. What happened next, flabbergasted me. He was tearing me from him. I felt that he wanted to explain the emotional hurricane/tornado topped off with a stabbing feeling _feeling_ to me, so I simply nodded and he continued,"I was poorly attempting to explain earlier, let me try again. Now, knowing what love is, thanks to you, my fairy princess, I only lusted her. I have never admitted this to anyone, I suspect Pam knows, but she would never say it openly. I was lonely. Sookie, I fear I am going to _feel_ you, but please, do not pity me. _ I am in love ,now._ A concept I never would have imagined possible. Ever. I waited over a millennium for you, my hybrid princess. I would do it all over again. Except next time, we can leave out Compton." After finishing, a small smile appeared on his face, then vanished. It didn't matter how long it was there, it was still as sight...like a shooting star. Doesn't matter at what point ya catch it, ya still saw it and are in awe.

I could sense that he was telling me things that he probably hasn't thought about for a few centuries, I'm sure. Now, I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. I love when my Viking opens up, which isn't that often, and I wanted to listen, but I could also feel his sorrow and anxiousness. Which only makes me want to tell him that all will be ok, start a making out and then we make love. What to do? So I ask, "Hun, does your child have something to do with the King or Queen?" I sense his tension ease a wee bit after he hears my question. He sends me some love, sweeps the random hairs from my face and says, "Not at all, my princess." "Then we can leave that for another time...but real soon, if that's ok?" He nods, so I continue, "I want to know you. Everything about you, your life...lives, er...both, sorry. I hope that wasn't too forward," I whispered the end. I was hoping he would forgive my lapse in vampire etiquette. His kiss gives me the answer. It was long and meaningful, literally...as if he was telling me how much he loved me thru the kiss. If that was he way of saying he loved me, I will only accept this version, now.

"_My wife, bonded, lover...I will always love and protect you." _"I will love and protect you too, my husband," I mumbled through our kiss. "_INSERT BABBLE WITH AN ANCIENT LANGUAGE HERE..." _"Eric, I don't understand what you're saying." I said as I broke away from our kiss. I looked at his eyes and they were glowing, but the bond sent amazement, love, uneasiness, worry. Oh My Goodness. I turned my head, slightly. He didn't say that out loud, did he? I thought to myself. He cocked his head to the side and said, "Well my lover, I did not intend for you to understand what I was thinking. It seems that you can read my mind. How long have you had that ability?" He peered at me, but sent me comfort and love, so I answered honestly. "Well, since you're going to be able to feel me, I am just going to fess up. I have never heard you until now," All truthful, but wanting to match his attempt at honesty, I continued, "But I have seen 'flashes' inside your head...but only once in a blue moon. Honest." I finished up feeling a little scared...that was my only comfort- I couldn't hear vampires. Now, I can read the strongest, oldest...my boyfriend's mind. Ugh/Uh-ho.

"What am I thinking right now?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I listened. Nothing. Oh. Thank You, Lord All Mighty! "Nothing...I hear nothing." I opened myself up, so he could even feel thru the bond. He leaned over, kissed my lips and said, "Very bizarre. Sookie, you never have to fear me. Ever. I will protect you fiercely. Also, I know you are telling me the truth, simply because you say so. I do not need the bond to know this, my wife. Although, it does frighten me that you are capable of reading my thoughts, even if only sometimes. Do you remember what you did to _activate_ this new ability?" He grinned. He knew exactly what we were doing, but I wanted to answer the question first. "Nothing, really. I was just lost in our kiss, focusing on you and opened up...or let my guard down...I guess. Would you like to try and see if it happens again?" I asked, coyly. Running my hand thru his hair, I went to kiss him, when he pulled away. Anxiety and worry ran thru the bond. I was instantly hurt, so I said, "Is it so bad that I may or may not be able to read your thoughts? Wouldn't that come in pretty handy if we were in battle for our lives? Speaking of which, what's the situation with Oklahoma?" I was angry, but I also wanted to try to get away from the 'reading his mind' subject. It worked. "About those earlier feelings...you know, the ones that buckled you over with pain? " He asked, I nodded. "I was informed last night, while you slept, that I am to appear before Oklahoma," His eyes were rimming, with pink, but didn't shed. He didn't shed, but I sure as shit did. I couldn't believe it was happening already. What happened to the years of paperwork, avoidance, etc.? I am bonded with, married in vampire world and this vam-bitch thinks she can just come to my state, and take away it's..._my_ best asset? My other half? M bonded? No way. Not going to happen. Not without a fight.

It was finally Eric's turn for the 'fantastic-super-duper-tornado of emotional rollercoaster' ride. He felt my sadness, emptiness, loneliness, agitation, love, lust, (more) love, rage, anxiety and (more) love. I thought, yeah, how do you like it. He held me tighter in his arms, placing his head on top of mine, caressing my arms as he was smelling my hair. I stopped my crying a little bit ago, but I finally wiped my face with my sleeve, I didn't want to look super gross because I do have a queen to compete with. I tugged at the bottom of his hair, signaling to come to me. He did. He did not have a chance to clean himself up...he bled for me. I know it shouldn't be so, but I felt proud and honored...and loved, most of all, love. Seeing the bloody trace of tears, I lean in, he thinks I am giving him a kiss. I don't. I start to lick the trail of tears that are on his face, starting at his sculpted from marble jawline, ending at the source. Astonishment, love, lust...bouncing from his side of the bond. I look him in the eyes, they are so beautiful, even after crying blood. I have to focus, I need to find out, so I and ask, "When is this meeting happening?" "The evening after our meeting with King Felipe," he sends love and avoids eye contact with me. That is ok. I have made up my mind, no matter what Bill said. Eric can either hop on board, or not. His choice. For the first time, I actually look forward to killing or staking another creature, but this bitch has it coming. Oozing with sarcasm, I say, "Fantastic. Can't wait to meet her."

##########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Love to all, I super appreciate. I am a fantasy football "widow" I try to get the computer as much as possible. Thank you so much for reading and or reviewing. I love the reviews, so addictive ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Thanks for being patient, I snuck the computer away from my hubby, lol. I now get visiting rights with the computer, so every week I can post- yaay! I wanted to write Eric's POV for this chapter, I love him (who doesn't, lol), but wasn't sure how it would have been received, so kept it Sookie's.*** Thanks for reading and reviewing, alerting...I love you guys :)**

**##############################################################################################################################################**

"Babe, I have to grab a drink, I'm parched. Do you want a blood?" I asked, but I wasn't thirsty. He nodded. I wanted to give him some time, so he could clean himself up. He would have been too proud to ask for a moment, so I made sure he didn't have to. He cried. I could not believe, Eric cried...and It was because of the love he had for me. When I saw his beautiful face, tracked by his bloody tears, I struggled with everything that I had to suppress my emotions. I could have started bawling all over again, but I knew that would only make him more uncomfortable, feeling like he made me cry. I know that me crying, in general, makes him feel helpless. So I sucked it up, literally. I licked his face. I licked and lingered, allowing the love for him to ease thru the bond. After a light kiss, he brought me to my feet and embraced me, before I started towards the door. Something piqued my interest- I wondered when the last time he cried...if he even cried before. I wasn't asking. I was just very...sad...and extremely loved.

As I was heading down the stairs, I looked around my home. I had so many memories, heck, 5, 6 lifetimes full of memories, in this house. Kitchen, good and bad. Living room, good and bad. Bedroom, good and bad. Bathroom, good and _great_. My showers with Eric, alone, make that the most memorable...well, at least top 3 memories in this house. There are many that I wish could be glamored out of me, like Gran's...I don't need to go there. No looking back. Eyes on the road ahead. I wasn't being malicious, I had to be realistic. Life is too precious- and I loved mine right now. It took a while for me to come to grips with things...to understand what/who I was and who/what I loved.

When I reached the refrigerator, I was certain of several things: I miss my gran, I miss Claudine, I love Eric, he loves me, Jason will always be a butthead, Pam is my best vamp girl, well, I don't even need to mention her being a vamp because it didn't matter. She was fabulous, witty, beautiful and fiercely loyal. Last but not least, I _accepted_ my fate. It came calling, and I answered. Accepting one's fate is quite liberating, actually. No more sweating the small stuff. I knew I only had 2 options: 1. Freedom. The love of my life and I would be able to be together. Perhaps, forever? OR 2. Death. My death. Eric dying is unacceptable...not an option. I would rather die than have Eric lose his freedom. He was freed from his maker's repulsive clutches, with some luck and accidental help from a couple fairies (obviously, and very fortunately unbeknownst to one of them), leaving no one with any of that 'power' over him. I knew Eric could handle himself in their world- politically, and in general. There, I wasn't worried. He was the most magnificent vampire I have ever seen, and not because he's _mine_. He's fearless, intelligent, a master in the arts of strategy, cunning, and from what I've heard, he's a very firm but fair Sheriff. He is very well known by all vampires and _his_ vampires were extremely loyal to him. He's over a thousand years old for a reason, and I would never forgive myself if I was the _final death_ of him. Soaking it all in, it just solidifies my decision...no looking back.

When the microwave 'dinged, I placed my iced tea on the counter, went to open the door, and suddenly my hand was captured in one of Eric's. He was kissing my hand, the tips of his hair, wet- he must have snuck in a shower- were lightly slapping against my forearm. He wound up on my fingers, then fingertips, flickering his tongue at all the right spots. WOWSA! His other arm engulfed me into his body _Want him. _"Hmmm...I _feel _you," arching a brow, while he spoke. I was glad that's all he _felt. _"I feel you, too," I said as I thrusted my hips backwards, into him. "Of course you can, my lover. How could you not feel what you do to me," he grinned his sexy smile. His body was molding to mine. I was wearing the latest, and always fashionable, Viking Vampire- by E. Northman. I was envied everywhere. 'How does she get a gorgeous man like that?' or 'Look at the fangbanger...hope they drain her dry...' Blah. Blah. Blah. I got over that crap when I was seeing Bill. In one ear, out the other.

Now, my mind at peace, I decide I am going to love, ravage and cherish the very few and fleeing hours with my vampire...my viking...my lover- _MY husband._ Turning to face him, I cupped his chin with one hand and gazed into those beautiful blues, stroking his golden locks, starting near his ear and fingering up, then outwards. I trace the side of his face with the back of my fingertips, all the way down to his shirt collar. I let a few fingers tug at the Fangtasia shirt, leaned in and asked, "Husband, would you make love to me tonight?" Love, anticipation devotion, lust- among several other feelings, were flowing thru the bond. "As you wish, my wife." In his sexy voice, then he kissed me softly. _This was a first, _we actually took our clothes off in _human_ time...nothing I owned was shredded. We were savoring- I was memorizing, every inch of each others' bodies. I could stare at his face all day, every day. It was so disgustingly gorgeous- in a good way. Oh, and his butt what a sight to behold as well. We made love, and it was heavenly. He was soft, caring, attentive...and I took care of him, hence the ancient babbles he was groaning out. We were cuddling on the bed, him on his side, propping himself up with his elbow and he rested the other hand on my stomach. I could have stayed like that forever, and a day. For me, it was the perfect way to say goodbye to the house. I started getting a little choked up. I thought I would be live here for the rest of my life, but I had no time to stroll down memory land.

_FOCUS. 'you have a plan, to stick it. Now, think- sex, love, sex,' _ I was drilling it into my head. I didn't want Eric to feel any of my emotions that were brewing inside me- it would be too confusing for him and I have no time to spare. I know we have most of the evening to look forward to, so I ask, "Eric, can we spend the night at your house? I want to make love all night, and know you're near all day. I need to do some running around, errands...there's more store options...and since it's so much closer to Fangtasia, maybe we can enjoy each other for a little while, before the festivities tomorrow night. I miss Pam, too. Maybe she can stop by or we can stop by there before your house" I was acting normal. I sent some love, lust, and a touch of anxiety. Those feelings would be expected of me, so I had to play _me_ to a 'T'. Eric didn't know of my decision, he didn't need to know it...and that's how I would really rather it remained. "As you wish," he whispered. But now, I was straddling him- vamp speed- and he was caressing the sides of my body, from arms and so on, up and down. He started out with his hands, but fingers worked great too, and so did his fingertips. He then stopped, grabbing each arm and lowers me, tenderly down to him, proceeding to press his firm lips into mine. I part my mouth allowing my tongue to explore his mouth and he the same, except he had that sexy growl going- _FOCUS!_

"Hold your horses, my sexy sheriff- I have to grab a few things for the sleepover and the _special_ occaision." I winked as I walked to the bathroom. I could hear him on his cell, he was probably making arrangements for me; making sure I have a body guard, food, and so forth. He was so thoughtful when it comes to those things. I need to try and find the perfect gift for him when I'm out and about making sure my plan can somehow come into place. A plethora (last time I would look at my 'Word of the Day' calendar) of prayers, magic, etc. would need to be involved for it to remotely work.

.


	9. Chapter 9

As I closed the bathroom door, I inhaled. Deeply. Feeling the air fill up my lungs- hold a second, then exhale. A long, calming breath was what I needed to focus. I scanned the bathroom, knowing exactly what I was taking- only the essentials. 'Toothbrush, Gran's comb and brush set is all I need,' I thought. With said items in one hand, I lightly place my free hand on the door, slowly leaning into it, turn my head slightly, pressing my ear against it and suction it there. I strain as I try to listen for Eric. I needed him to be out of the bedroom...and downstairs, at least. I _needed _privacy. My very last resort _required _it. Because of Eric's super hyper hearing, it's going to be difficult to make '_the call_'. He would probably make out the number, know exactly _who_ I was calling, ask a million and one questions...and press for answers. I would end up inevitably, and unwillingly, answering some...if not most. I don't want him involved. At all. To me, if you don't know anything, you have zero accountability. I know that not all/any vampires follow the moral codes and conducts in the human world, but _all_ vampires know that Eric is a very _valuable_ and extremely _dangerous_ asset to acquire. I don't think they'd _destroy_ him after I die. What's the point? I would be dead. I would no longer be a distraction. He would be free to do whatever he wanted...no maker, wife, bonded to answer to. I cringe. For a brief moment, I want to flee. I want Eric and I to start running, flying, whatever is needed for us to go away and live happily ever after. I send some love via the bond, hoping he is still busy preparing this evenings itinerary, and not noticing how I'm feeling. I'm flooded with lust, anticipation, love, uneasiness- that's not bad, considering all the emotions I was feeling, and trying my darnedest to suppress.

Feeling a bit relieved he hasn't felt anything out of the ordinary, I opened the bathroom door and step out. Eric's not in there. Good. But not really. He could still hear. Damn vamp speed and hearing! Then it hits me. I call the number, hang up and maybe, hopefully, someone would call me back. Good idea? Not sure. But before I lose my nerve, I dial. _**Boop beep boop-**_ I hang up. Too risky. It's louder than I thought it would be. I will call. It would be later is all. Still not feeling a thing on this side of the bond, I quickly and quietly open up a chest that contains several very meaningful items to me- I'm only looking for two in particular. First, Cluviel Dor- no explanation needed. Second, is a gift to Eric. Half a gift, so far. I'll need Pam's help to finish it. 'She's going to think I'm so clever.' I thought in a sinister voice_._ She'll understand the significance of it, and the reason for the emergency rush. She would know who to go to and make sure it's exactly what I need and am looking for. I was seeking the impossible and hoping Pam could deliver. I wanted...no, _needed, _ it before he rose the next night. "Lover," was all he got out before I replied, "Almost done, baby. Be down in a few." "Acceptable," he replied, in both ways. His voice was impatient, and the bond seconded that- but I also felt joy, lust, soured by some sadness. Not sure which scenario is making him sad, I just send love his way. I want him to feel nothing but love from me. I don't want to weigh him down with any other feeling. His plate is, as always, full with any and every thing you can think of. Vampire stuff, and not just politics...surviving, feeding...protecting me- the list can go on and on. I shake my head at the number of times he has put his life, or existence, on the line for me. After sending some more love _and lust_, his way, I place all the items in my purse (Dor in the secret compartment), zip it close, grab it from the bottom and flip it- making sure all the contents stay put. All secure. I then hurry to get some other items that I want to take with me- bra and panties. Some of them were the sexy...very sexy sets that Eric has purchased for me. Replaced, actually. He liked to shred, rip and tear anything on my body, that posed as a barrier from him seeing what he wanted. What he desired. It made him feel like he was pillaging. I wasn't complaining, in fact, tonight I planned on wearing every set I brought. _Rip. Tear. Shred. Repeat- all night long.._._FOCUS!_

Grabbing my over night bag, I unload the armful of bras and panties into it. I then toss in some random comfy clothes, and head for the jewelry box. I stop before I open it. Staring at it. Knowing who gave it to me, all the memories that it held for her, as well as myself. I run my hand over it, rubbing my fingers over the engrained pattern, several times, before I open it. As I lift the top, I spot something in the corner of my eye, something else I want to take- a picture of me, Jason and Gran. It was taken not long after our parents were killed. Murdered, actually. I loved that picture. Gran had this special way of looking at us, with love and protection. It was present in this one. We were on the porch steps in our Sunday best when it was taken. Sunny out, that's why Gran still has her church hat on. "I will love and miss you forever, Gran." I whispered as I kissed the picture before placing it in my bag.

I didn't kid myself into thinking that I was going to live past a couple days, max. Feeling a little optimistic, there is a slight possibility that my plan can perfect and I live...but I couldn't bank on that. I had already made...came to grips, with my decision. And that's ok. It's what _I've_ decided. _Me, no one else._ Not Castro, not Sophie-Ann (when she was, um...queen), not Bill, not Eric. ME! "Lover, what seems to be the problem?" He was there before I knew it. I was preoccupied with my thoughts. Whoops. _Think fast..._ "Sorry. I was looking at a picture of Jason, me...and Gran." I sent some sorrow, sadness and love his way. I think I recovered well. Wanting to change the subject- like I _normally_ would, "Eric, can you help me pick out some jewelry for," I looked away, not wanting to feel his gaze, "the meeting with the king." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my head in his chest. He hugged me a little tighter than I held him. Before he stepped away, he gently placed two fingers under my chin, to nudge it up, to look at him. "How about we bring all of it, to _our_ house? Would that appease my wife?" He asked with the most beautiful smirk on his face. It wasn't his 'go to' smile- that was the one that showed his teeth. _All_ of them gleaming and magnificent...nothing tops that. But this made top 5. "I think it would, _appease_ me," I smiled my genuine smile to him. I smiled because of what I just heard him say. Should I be so bold as to ask? I'm fidgeting with my hands at this point, thinking...thinking. I go for it. "Eric, you just said _our _house? Did you mean to...or did it slip out?" I finished, but didn't take my eyes from his. They were as blue and as deep as the sea, and they were lusting after me. I didn't need the bond to tell me that. I could tell by looking into his eyes. Heck, anyone would've been able to tell, looking into those blazing blue fiery flitted eyes. I wanted him too, he could feel/smell that. Crap! Thankfully, before I had to think something up, he spoke. "Sookie, I do believe you know me long enough and well enough to know that I do not let things _slip out_, as you say." He brushed a kiss against my lips before he continued, "My lover. My wife. My bonded. You can know me far better...than anyone. I am ecstatic that you have not realized the magnitude, yet. " He leaned down, kissed me passionately, then whispered in my ear, "I fear if you only knew," he lightly pecked my lips, "I think I may actually fear you." He chuckled. Was he serious? Great, now, I have more questions that needed answering. A plethora in general...and one in particular- what was Eric talking about. I need to make _THE CALL! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for being patient, the weather here has been an utter nightmare and we finally have power. Thank you so much for reading, alerting and taking the time out to review it. It means the world to me. You guys rock ;) Without further delay..**

Sadness seeped from the emotional hostage crisis going on within me, and found itself free...in the waiting negotiator's arms- Eric. He wrapped his magnificently muscular arms around me, pulling me into him and squeezed. It was perfect. I feared if he said anything, I would have sobbed myself to death. Eric was perfect, without even trying or knowing. He knew when when to talk, when not to. When to touch, when not to. _Gosh, I cannot lose him. _Eric knew something was up, but thankfully he didn't speak, again. He knows me. I think he may know me better than anyone...even myself. He knew that when I was tight-lipped, I was thinking and trying to work it out myself. Resolving inner struggles was something that I've perfected...it took tons of work, but I'd rather war with myself than talk it out. He knew that all he had to do was give me some time and all would be back to rights. His little encouragements did wonders though; stroking my cheeks, neck or collarbone, butterfly kisses (see previous for locations), etc. Is far better and usually helped. His calming vibes were comforting too. Now that I'm a little more focused, I kiss Eric's chest and tell him that I'd like to get going to his house because I don't want it getting too late.

"I do believe you meant to say _our house_. Correct, wife?" He grinned as he collected me in one arm and grabbing my bag and purse with the other. I tensed up when he reached for my purse, but relaxed when I realized he wouldn't know what the Cluviel Dor is or what it can do. I guess I didn't relax quick enough. Eric looked at me quizzically and said, "Lover, I know you are up to something. Whether it is good or not, I cannot tell. Your emotions are running rampid, from one extreme to another."

Suddenly, we're at the back door- vamp speed. As I'm fumbling to get my keys from my pocket, Eric placed me down, kissed my cheek and flitted away. Probably bringing the bags to his car. I'm hit with comfort and love via the bond, now I'm able to compose myself. I proceed to lock the dead bolt, then jiggle the handle to make sure it's locked- _normal_. As I turn from the door, Eric kisses my forehead then drops his head, now we're eye level...so he can stare into my eyes? His eyes were different, but the same. I can't explain what those piercing/soft glowing blues were doing to me. Was he glamoring me? No, I didn't feel the tingles. But I felt much more. It felt like he was staring into my soul...like I was totally exposed, and not in the naked way. Naked would have been easier...welcomed...heck preferred. He was throwing me off my game, I can't wrangle my emotions..._What the frick?_.

Eric gently scooped me into his arms, cocked his head to the side, his hair fell, hiding some of his beautiful face. Without thinking, I reached, using my index finger, to move the golden locks that obstructed my view. I gently tucked them behind his ear, then traced my fingertips towards his jaw, where I caressed it with the back of my hand. He was so gorgeous. 'It really should be a sin to look this good', I thought to myself. Eric felt me. I simply thought things to myself, what he was doing was unfair. I was filled with comfort, love, and then the 'lust bomb' erupted inside me and there wasn't a single part of me that was unaffected. My insides were convulsing...my breath was ragged. I couldn't help, control, heck, even assist anything that was going on inside me. My face must have been twitching because Eric looked so amused staring at me. I wasn't amused. Not even a little bit. I know that I resided to only sending Eric love from my side of the bond, but he played dirty, so now, what he was going to 'feel' was something fierce.

I was trying to adjust myself in his arms, but he would have none of it. He kept me there, snug in his arms and there was no way I was getting out. He knew what I was feeling, he did it to me. When I could steady my breathing, I asked him what happened to me and he said, "Lover, I will tell you, once you have informed me of your feelings. Is this not fair? I tell you, you tell me- honesty, right? No lies...or half lies." His eyes were gazing into mine and this time, all I felt was love. Whatever happened to me a few moments ago was completely erased by the love he was sending. I knew he loved me. I guess I never realized the depths of his love...his feelings. Is this what he meant? That I could know him better than anyone else? He was playing unfairly again, and I let him know as much.

"Eric, you aren't playing fair." I grinned at him, not wanting to get into a deep discussion about my feelings. I laid my head on his shoulder, grabbed a handful of his shirt and took a deep breath before asking him, "Are we planning on leaving anytime soon? I don't want to _rush_ through our evening. Do you?" I peeked up at him to see him grinning. I smiled and then, blam- we're at his car. He opened the door, placed me on the seat, buckled my seat belt, gave me a brief kiss and closed the door. I didn't have long to steady myself, so I just took another deep breath and eased my mind. He was starting up the car, and we were down the driveway (that he so graciously gifted me with, even before I was his) before I looked back at the house and said my final, mental goodbye. _'Don't tear up, don't cry now...' _ I thought to myself.

The drive to Shreveport was silent, but not in the bad way. We were both lost in our own little worlds. I knew what I was trying to suppress, but I didn't know what Eric was thinking about, and for once, it didn't bother me. Not after the love he showed, and let me feel. That was one thing that I knew Oklahoma would never get from him- his love. He would never be forced into anything, especially love. He ran from the feelings he had for me, just as I did. We were both a hot mess when it came to love. I thought I truly loved and was loved- I was totally wrong. Eric has never felt love...or the love he felt for me, I should say. He has said as much, and this time, I am going to believe him. Wholeheartedly. We were an excellent match. I loved him like no other and he did the same. I wasn't going to allow him to slip thru my fingers. Not again, not this time.

I was deep in thought when he startled me. "Sookie, I can feel your emotions, but I do not know what causes them. That, you need to tell me. Unfortunately, I am not a mind reader, such as yourself." He looked over at me, then back to the road before he continued. "You know of my abilities," he wiggled his eyebrows. I knew exactly what he meant. "so why not let me assist with what troubles you. Lover, what bothers you, enrages me. You are far more caring than I towards others. I do not like _feeling_ like this. Is there anything I can do to end this?" He sounded like he was pleading with me.

"Eric, I do have a secret..." I started to trail, "but I need Pam's help, not yours. I don't want you seeing your gift before it's finished," I said honestly. "That's why I've been a little more weird than usual." I didn't have to tell him everything. Hopefully that would explain some of the emotions he felt from me...but not all.

"My lover, I do not want gifts from you. I want for nothing, anymore." He sent love my way and then continued, "You are the greatest gift I have ever been bestowed with. I am not so greedy as to expect anything more exceptional than you, my princess."

"Husband, that's not fair. You're not playing by any of the rules. Why can you give me presents upon presents, but I can't give you a single one?" I asked coyly. I wasn't about to try and get serious, not now. I wanted to enjoy our evening. Every single second of it.

"Lover, do you expect a very old and very powerful vampire to play by the rules?" He smirked.

"A gal can hope. But I guess that wouldn't be very smart, huh?"

"No, no it wouldn't. Although, now, I do find myself very intrigued as to what you want to give me. Why don't you tell me what it is and I can see if I find it agreeable." He was curious.

"Nope. That would defeat the purpose of it being a gift. You're not supposed to know what you're getting," I said in a playful voice.

"I see. How about hints? We can play that game, it has something to do with questions being asked...and you say whether I'm hot or cold. I have only heard of it, but it seems like it can be a compromise." He was fishing. _'Go fish'_ I thought to myself.

"Can't do that either, buddy." I chuckled. I knew how much he loathed those type of sincerities. He looked over at me, arching one eyebrow. I loved that look. I sent him some love and patience thru our bond. But he was still going at it, trying to get any information he could from me.

"Why not a hint or clue?"

"If I tell ya, I'd have to kill ya," I winked at him. His face went serious for a moment, I thought I was going to have to explain the saying to him. But that wasn't the case. He then bellowed out a hardy laugh, the kind that came from deep down. I loved that laugh. It was so contagious, I started laughing myself. Tears sprung from my eyes, and Eric swept them away with his thumbs before placing it in his mouth. He doesn't need to breath, but after taking my tears in, he closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath before letting it out.

"I am glad those are tears of happiness and not sadness."

"Me too." I said sheepishly.

We were already turning into a parking lot before I realized it was Fangtasia's parking lot. I hadn't even noticed the bright neon sign. I instantly got all giddy and threw my arms around his chest, squeezing him real tight. If Eric were human, I probably would have broken a rib or two, but he didn't even flinch.

"Well, my lover, you must really be looking forward to seeing Pam. Just so you know, I do feel a little jealous that she gets that reaction from you. I thought I was the only one who can invoke such emotions," he pouted. I knew he was only kidding because he felt happy. I know it has to be a relief to him that Pam and I get along the way we do. She is my best gal pal, nowadays. I see her more than I see Tara, and I don't fault Tara or myself with that. She's got a family and husband now, and I'm just starting to grow and mature in the supernatural world. The world where I belong. The world that doesn't deem me crazy or stupid because of my 'gift'. Yep, gift. I have accepted that's what it is and I am more than mortal...more than human, anyway. There is no way that a mere human can go through the things, situations, etc. and still live. I know I've been helped out more times than I care to recall, but I have also saved more butts than I care to recall.

Eric parked the car, and got out to open my door for me. He can be such a sweetie when he wanted to be. This being one of those times. He held out his hand, I was feeling so comfortable, I let my guard down and took his hand. I wish I hadn't.

Instantly, I 'saw' dreadful, awful, despicable things being done. Torture. The images were in red, and the figures were fuzzy. I couldn't make out all the faces, but the one that I could make out, was in the center of the room. There was no mistaken who that could be. Eric! He was bound by silver, a stake was in the hand of the fuzzy figure, but I couldn't take 'seeing' anymore of this. I let go of his hand, and my knees buckled. I would have hit the pavement if he didn't catch me. I gasped. How come I didn't know this happened? Why didn't he tell me? I had all these questions, but couldn't dare ask them.

As he's helping me steady myself, he leaned and whispered, "You have seen it?" I follow his finger, he places it against his temple and taps it. He didn't say it out loud for fear that the other vampires might hear. _'Crap on a cracker!' _I'm starting to freak out on the inside, but try my darnedest to be still on the outside. Anxiety, despair, fear, love are running through me now and I'm sure Eric feels it as well. I'm as still as a statue, frozen out of sheer fear, but Eric doesn't react the way I thought he would. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him, until there is nothing between us. Being pressed against his cool body, makes me feel a little safer. He gives a final squeeze, buries his head into the back of my neck and whispers, "Sookie, my wife. I was testing you. I was remembering thoughts for awhile, but you didn't react until recently. I am sorry that you picked up on those particular thoughts, I was thinking for sometime and it was unfortunate that you 'saw' what I was thinking at that moment." He was combing his fingers thru my hair, never letting space creep between us.

Calm, love, lust, amazement, with some anxiety flooded me. Eric was sending his emotions, and not a moment too soon. I relaxed a bit.

"Lover, I would never harm you. You know this, yes?" I nodded and he continued, "I know this is new to you, too, but as you have stated, this could be a good thing." He dropped his head so he could look into my eyes. His were soft and glowing...I could have melted right there.

"I love you so much, Eric. I just need a minute, I'll be ok. But I would like to ask you about what I 'saw'." My voice was strained.

"I'll answer any questions you may have, my fairy princess," he kissed my lips and continued, "But only after you tell me what is going on with you. Fair?"

"Why do you pick now to play fair?" I winked as I said it, trying to keep it light. Not the night I had planned for us.


	11. Chapter 11

I cocked my head to the side, so I could see his face. I scrunched my nose, squinted and then arched a brow as I sighed, "Why are you always able to get what you want?" He only smirked, words weren't needed. Of course he was able to get whoever...or whatever he wanted. He was, as Pam so eloquently and accurately put it, a 'Viking Vampire Sex god'. He could be anywhere in the world, with one _or all_, of the super models (who would probably eat and keep down a hamburger for a chance to be with Eric), actresses, etc. but he's here with me. He chose me. He _chose_ me. I couldn't tell ya why either, but it is what it is. _ 'Yay for me.' _

I didn't want to leave the security of his arms, but I had to get a move on, time was ticking. "Eric, my lover," I whispered, "I agree we need to talk, but later. Right now, I want to find Pam...actually, what I want to do- is you, but I know once we start, I won't want to stop. Would you want to?" He growled his response into the back of my neck.

I continued, "You know I want you to pillage me on your desk, seat, couch...need I go on?" I asked. I sent my own little 'lust' bomb his way. It probably paled in comparison to his, 'but it's the thought that counts', I thought to myself. I was no longer 'Sookie the Prude'. I enjoyed my viking, I enjoyed sex with my viking, and he should know as much.

"My, my- is this Fairy Sookie speaking?" His voice oozed sex, "If so, continue in detail. Seeing that I am to be in my office_ alone_, while you and Pam go in search of gifts for me."

"Gift. Not gifts. Sorry, hun, not plural." I chuckled as I looked up at his face.

"Dear one, I do not want gifts, let a lone _a_ gift. I have all that I need or want in this world." He looked at me curiously, his eyes glazed over as he thought. He snapped out of it and purred, "Unless your gift to me is letting me turn you," he paused. I shook my head 'no'.

His look deflated, "That is a gift," he hovered his lips over mine, "I would truly treasure, forever." He kissed me passionately. I knew that he was telling the truth. If I was sure, absolutely one _thousand_ percent sure that Eric and I would stay together for eternity, I'd might reconsider. Might.

He relaxed his arms from around me, only to shift to my side and wrap his arm around my waist. He stood tall, straightening himself out. Still a sight to behold. He looked like a biker vamp; leather coat, jeans, (expensive) t-shirt, and boots. He was gorgeous, didn't matter what he wore...from pink Lycra to the red banana hammock (aka red bikini underwear). Flawless.

He knew how I was feeling, so he puffed his chest out, more. I lightly slapped at his chest and giggled. Only he could make me forget the worries that await, for me. I am going with the flow tonight and I'm just going to enjoy every bit of my Eric. As he was opening the door, I felt him stiffen. He wasn't sending any emotions my way- was that good or bad? I didn't think about it much, I wanted to know what the cause was. I let the shields down, hoping I might be able to identify what 'brains' were around. The parking lot in back was always empty except for Eric's or Pam's cars, except when official meetings and 'supe' business was held here.

Eric's grip around my waist tightened, his fingers dug into my hip. I didn't want to make a noise. To take my mind off being nervous, I went back to mentally scanning the lot, when there it is. Gotch ya. It was a 'brain' type that I've been around before...not a void like a vampire...not a shifters either. Wait. It's familiar. I knew the 'brain' pattern. Now, was it friend or foe. Was this really going down? Again?

I inhaled and exhaled. I centered myself. By the third exhale, I pushed all the fear from me. I puffed my chest out. Eric felt the change in me, he didn't move from his stance. He didn't move his head either, his eyes narrowed on me and my brand new confidence. He was proud...and horny. Now, so was I. I knew it wasn't a good time for sex, but I wanted it really bad.

Eric flared his nostrils, snarled and was showing full fang. His positioning also changed. He was semi-crouched, in fight stance, right in front of me. His arm was wrapped against my back, pinning me to the wall. 'He always knew the best positions', I thought then chuckled to myself. Eric didn't seem as amused. He was curious and he let me know as much. I sent him back love and to let him know there was a new Sookie- Sookie 2.0, and she just wanted to enjoy her vampire.

"Listen, whoever or whatever clan you're from," I looked around but had a limited view due to the 6'4" vampire standing directly in front of me. "If you're gonna run, run along now. Or, I suggest you show yourself, and it'll save you from the draining you'll get once he does catch ya. I promise you, it won't be pretty."

I startled Eric. He sent confusion in the bond and his face, seconded that, when I lightly tugged at his arm, to ease up so I can slip out. As he brought me to his side, he slightly turned his head and then barreled into kissing me. I was ready to oblige but didn't see the urgency. Then again, I am not Eric. He can think at least 3-5 moves ahead of his enemy. He kissed me urgently because his blood was waiting for me to drink. He scraped his tongue against his fang and did so a few times so it would pool up and he could give it to me without anyone thinking anything else. He was a smart one.

"Why don't you guys get a room. Or let me join in," said the voice in a melodic manner, "and it would be sinfully delicious."

Once the beautiful figure was in the light, I knew who he was. I knew I knew the voice...and 'brain' pattern. Again I find myself asking the same question from before, 'friend or foe?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for my late posting, family illness and I wasn't really feeling into writing. Giving it a try now, even though Eric is screaming in my head (wants to let some of his 'dark' out, so maybe starting a Pre-Rev story soon...Thanks for all those who alerted or fav'd, you guys rock! Thanks bunches and bunches...**

**##############################################################################**

_'What the F is going on here? Why can't things be easy for one night...just ONE NIGHT! Why is Claude here? And why did he talk all filthy like to me? All I wanted to do was enjoy Eric, while I still can...who knows what might happen? _

Just as I was going to rip him a new one, or find out what in tarnations he wanted, he 'popped' away. That only added to my ire. Eric was kind enough to release me from his vice grip after the fairy had left, so I started pacing (not too far from Eric)...pacing and thinking.

_''What has gotten into Claude? Why in God's name would he come here, unannounced? Why is he even here? What the heck have I gotten myself into? When am I going to make the call? Where's Pam? She can surely take care of Eric if anything happens to me_'

I know I was exuding confidence, but my mind was reeling. Thoughts were flooding into my head before I could even start processing them..

_'I wish I could ask Pam for some adivce or better yet, make sure she's not around tomorrow evening. I don't want to bring her down too. She can give Eric his gift...hopefully I survive and get to see his reaction to it...' _

I was ripped from my thoughts by the loudest growling/rumbling sounds that I have ever heard from his, or any other supernatural beings, chest and they didn't even begin to prepare me for the voice. The grumblings were a mere introduction, or even a distraction compared to the sound of his voice. He didn't rise his head and howl, he merely stood still and let his voice do the rest, "Enough!" That's all that needed to be said.

I didn't even have a moments notice before he flitted in front of me. He proceeded by swinging me around his body, cradling me into his chest and flew off into the dark. As we were flying into the night sky, I couldn't help but look at my vampire. His mane was flowing in the air, his eyes were focused on what he was trying to see, holding me tightly against his chest , which only made my body scream for another 'hard' part of him . _'He doesn't even know what he does to me, does he? Beautiful doesn't do him justice. Could he love me...Love me forever?' _He may have looked all big, bad and scary, but what I was feeling from him was his anxiety and confusion. I understood those emotions, I was acting erratic and none of my behavior was normal- crap on a cracker!

_'What's going on with him? I didn't even get to see Pam...I need to see her...'_

He flew us to a meadow where he felt that we would be safe, he scoped it out- twice, making sure there were no unwanted ears listening. The grass crunched underneath our feet as we descended onto a clearing. Eric placed his large hand on the small of my back and led us to a path that would give us (more) privacy. I didn't make a peep, I just wanted Eric to explain what happened and what he was feeling. I tried to focus on the bond between us, but I wasn't getting anything more than the low buzzing I normally have. I wanted to ask Eric why I couldn't feel him, but figured that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Not yet, anyway. Was he blocking me from his emotions? If so, I would love to know how to do that too...would be quite handy.

When it seemed like we came to an agreeable place, Eric took off his jacket, placed it on the ground and patted it, to let me know it was time to sit and talk. He was sitting Indian style, with his head in his hands. He looked like he was deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb, so I sat down beside him, not saying a word, I figure I'll just let him start talking and see where it goes.

He looked over at me with those big blues, no anger or lust present. But what I did notice, was that his eyes weren't as vibrant as they usually are...he looked tired or exhausted, even. After a few moments of silence (which can feel like an hour), he took a long, unnecessary breath and said,

"Sookie, I heard your thoughts. And I must say that I am amazed that you don't curse, even in your head." He winked.

My heart sank. "What? How is that even possible? What did you hear?"

"Lover, is it really important what I heard? The fact that I can hear your thoughts is fascinating, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you say it is," I sighed.

"My dear, I believe you are tied up in worrying with what I heard," he grinned at me, "which we will discuss further, in detail. But now, let us rejoice at the telepathic way we can speak to each other. It will be a magnificent weapon in our arsenal."

"Eric, I love you and there is so much that is going on...like I need to remind you," I half-hardheartedly laughed.

"Dear one, I have just told you that I heard your thoughts," he looked at me thru his thick lashes, only slightly seeing the blue slits, took my hand in his and continued, "and yet, you still have not acted out. I must say that you are being very agreeable, which only furthers my concerns."

I kept his hand in mine, swirling my thumb around his palm while I spoke, "Honey, if I was able to read your thoughts, all the time, would we...well, since I'm being blunt, would I still be alive?" I didn't care about the answer, I just wanted him to understand that there is no difference to invasion of privacy.

"In the beginning, no. No, Sookie, you would have been dead already." His face was stoic, but the bond spoke to me emotionally, when he couldn't.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with all this right now. All I wanted to do was enjoy my fantastic, sexy fiance in the only way I see fit. "Eric, can we please go to your house now? I'm cold, hungry and I didn't even get to see Pam. I really, really need to speak to her, Eric." I whined. I really did need to see her though, I know she can do what I needed to be done in less than an evening, and I really needed it by tomorrow.

As he was assisting me from the ground, he swiftly scooped, patted and smoothed out any wrinkles and what not left behind from our meadow chat. I was enjoying the sounds of the crickets, toads, etc and started to let my mind wander; _'Could forever be like this with Eric? Would he grow tired of me and simply replace me? _

I felt something. I felt like there was something simmering, or getting ready to overflow, but just as quickly as I felt it, it disappeared. I didn't think much of it, because I had to stealthily maneuver tree branches, didn't want to poke my eye out or anything like that. Eric was still leading the way, but held my hand with an iron fist grip, so my mind wandered some more; _'What could have Claude wanted? Why did he just show up? I hope all is swell with them, but he should know better than to come to a vamp's bar at night. Stupid fairy. Would Eric turn me if anything happened? No, because he would respect my wishes, but what if I didn't know anymore? What if tomorrow evening turns out horrible and it's the last time I ever see him...hold him...kiss him. No. No, I won't allow it to happen. At least this is easy to fix.'_

"Eric," I said in a sheepish voice.

"Yes, lover."

"If anything were to ever happen to me, would you want to turn me?"

"Sookie, my love, you already know the answer." Indeed, I did. But I was looking for something more than that. Something romantical, but then again, I am dealing with an ancient Viking vampire. So I pry a little harder.

"Yeah, but would you _want_ to? Like, would you turn me because you would feel bad about not protecting me...or would you want to turn me because you love me and you don't ever want to roam the rest of eternity without me?" I'm so glad that I couldn't hear myself talk because I'm sure that I had to sound like a little girl.

"My princess, I would want to turn you because I am selfish and would want you to be with me," he cracked a devilish grin, "and only me, for the rest of my existence. Is that the same as love? Eternity is more than marriage, Sookie. Marriage ends with 'til death do us part,' and I am already dead, so the question at the crux to all you look for is simple, Sookie- Would you want to spend forever with me...as a vampire? I would never break my promise to you and turn you against your will, if you want this, all you have to do is simply tell me your wishes. I am not rushing you into this, Sookie. I would just like to remind you that you are in fact the one who breached the subject, but it's not likely you'll have to come to a rash decision anytime soon, right?"

I should have known! He was being so coy. So cool, calm and collected. I am actually impressed with his restraint on his feelings. I couldn't tell he heard my thoughts just by looking at him. Shoot! I thought I had a poker face, Eric's is the champion of all champions. His face does not betray a single shred of emotion. So, he basically heard all the things that he shouldn't have...now, what to do?

"Well, baby, how much of it did ya hear? What do you want me to explain? And how much longer til we get to your house because I don't want to talk or even think anymore, get the hint?" I batted my lashes and sent all the love, lust, and desire I had for him. Here's to hoping that a vampire is still just a vampire and the sex lust would soon take into effect.

I didn't have to wait too long...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted or faved, I super appreciate and am also very sorry that I haven't updated in a while...life got in the way, and wasn't really feeling up to writing. I forced this out of me, and apologize if it sucks. I had to get this chapter out of the way so I could get to the good stuff. I'm hoping 2 chapters til I finish...that is if anyone is still reading. Thank you for those that take time out to read it...thanks bunches and bunches. **

**#########################################################################**

When I woke up, I wasn't as sore as I thought I would be and it wasn't pitch black, which was a good thing. Eric left a night light on for me so I could manage getting to the bathroom without stubbing my toes or tripping over anything. After finishing up my human needs, I went through all the security measures so I could head upstairs and get my day going. When I was in the kitchen, which was beautiful (of course), I noticed that my lovely fiance/husband stocked it nice and full for me. That's when I noticed the time and figured I had a few hours to do what I needed to get done.

Last night was a long and laboring one. After the trying events at Fangtasia, we went to his house and had sex. Lots of it. We made love, had sex, then some more sex until we ended the sex-tacular evening by making the most passionate love that I have ever experienced. Our love, lust and desire for each other was bouncing back and forth thru the bond. It was a feeling that I never want to lose. Ever. We took a couple breaks in between, I needed to tend to my human needs and also (and more importantly) because Pam stopped by. He must have called or summoned, not sure which one, knowing that I wanted to see her. I was over the moon and I could tell that Eric was curious/annoyed at my giddiness towards her. I told him to not command Pam to tell him anything we spoke of, in a nice way of course. Pam is amazing. I definitely understand Eric making her his child. She was him in every way and I think that's why I love her so. She can dish it and take it. She is wittier than Eric, but not by a much.

She did surprise me when she came into the house with armful of garment bags, velvet sacks, and box of shoes. Her van was jam packed, and she asked me to help her unload it, but Eric insisted that no wife of his is going to lift any boxes if he could help it. Naturally, he flitted outside and brought everything that was remaining in her van.

I asked her what all this stuff was, and she said that she knew that I was going to be meeting with De Castro tomorrow evening and she didn't want me to embarrass her or Eric. I chuckled. I would have normally felt like ripping her a new one, but I knew she did me the favor by going out and getting me the clothes and accessories that I needed. I really didn't know what was appropriate to wear to this meeting, and besides, she just lessened the load of things that I had to do today.

I hugged her as hard as I could, she of course was startled but hugged me right back and mumbled something about me being her favorite blood bag. I responded by calling her an old spoiled brat and stuck my tongue out at her. She replied, "Don't stick it out if you're not going to use it," and winked. I blanched. I felt like I turned ten different shades of red. I laughed my butt off, but Eric wasn't that amused. Possessive much . I told him I didn't mind and that it didn't phase me anymore. In the past, I probably would have felt embarrassed, exploded and ran out of the room. But not anymore. I've been around these two enough to know that is just the way they are and I wouldn't change them a bit.

I asked Eric if Pam and I could spend a few minutes together, he hesitantly agreed but told me to hurry up because he wanted me to use my tongue on him. I swatted at him playfully and said only if Pam could join in. He looked dumbfounded and Pam's fangs clicked down. I started to laugh so hard that I almost peed my pants. I told him we wouldn't take that long and I'd meet him in his study so he could get whatever he needed to do out of the way.

Now it was time for me to get serious with Pam. I showed her the 'infamous' bullet that I sucked out of Eric's chest in Dallas and asked her if it were possible to make it into a wedding band that wouldn't hurt him because it was silver. She smirked and said that her jeweler could handle it. I did make sure to tell her that I needed it before we went to see De Castro, and she assured me it wouldn't be a problem.

That was one less thing I had to worry about. I know Pam knew how much it meant to me and would make sure that it was available for this evening. I also wanted to talk to her about not being around this evening, but didn't know how to approach the subject. I chickened out but figured I could ask her this evening because she was coming over so she could help me get ready for the big night. I would have to think of something by tonight to ensure her safety. I wasn't really sure how this evening was going to play out, but I didn't want to take any chances.

Now with the clothes, the gift and all the other stuff out of the way, there was only two more things to do; The notes and the calls. The notes were going to be my goodbye to the few that I love, just in case everything went to hell in a hand basket. I never thought of doing this before, because I never thought ahead. I was always thrust into trouble without a second's notice, but this time I knew what I was getting myself into. It was a short list, so it shouldn't take me much time to write them.

The calls were another story. One call was more important than the rest. I wasn't sure about how to go about making the calls, so I started with the ones that I figured would try and assist me or Eric. This was a longer list. I had started the ball rolling a couple days ago and know that a few of Eric's retinue would help, no questions asked. I didn't have to worry about them because they were warriors and I witnessed the damage they could do when they were left to their own vices. Now, on to the other calls...

I sat at Eric's kitchen table, waiting for the coffee to finish. I grabbed a note pad and pen. I had to weigh the options. Who did I trust? What would happen if I called the wrong one? Would Eric be effected at all? Would the Cluviel Dor hurt anyone that I loved? I wasn't really sure but I know that I needed more information on the matter.

With the coffee ready, I poured into a mug and made some toast. I really didn't have much of an appetite. My mind was reeling about thinking what's to come. The not knowing what to expect from De Castro was eating me up more than the unexpected visit from Oklahoma. Vamp-bitch. It's really pathetic for her to use the contract that Ocella made, knowing Eric knew nothing about nor wanted anything to do with her. I guess she couldn't stand the fact that a mere human (well, part human) could win the heart of a vampire like Eric. Whether he had one or not, it belonged to me just as mine was his.

I started to wonder while I was finishing up my toast and sipping on my coffee, would it be as easy to ask De Castro to void the contract? Could it be that easy? I mean for Pete's sake, he did really owe me one for saving his ass that night. One thing's for sure, I will exhaust every option I could possibly think of. I will not give up that easily.

OK. I need to remain calm. I don't want Eric to feel me or anything like that. It was weird enough feeling him when he slept the other times, I figure as long as I am steady, he wouldn't feel anything or think anything's up. Sitting at the table, I remembered that he heard my thoughts...and I heard his. Not all the time, thank the Lord above. Maybe it was when we exchanged blood...or maybe because our bond is so strong...or maybe because the bond was entered into willingly? I really had no idea, but I didn't need him reading anything this evening. That makes me sad because I love feeding, nourishing him and I know he's going to ask me to take his blood this evening, and I want to reciprocate it, but I'm not so sure I should. If reading his mind came from me taking his blood, I would do it. This way I know that I would be able to hear him and if things are going down the tubes, I would be able to hear what he's thinking and would want me to do. Should I just tell him what I'm expecting to do? Do I want him to talk me out of it? No. I don't really want him involved. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him- in any capacity.

Sidetracked. I have to get back to the calls. Now, who to call first? Which would be the easiest? Maybe I should just use the Cluviel Dor now. No, I couldn't do that. I would have to know what Eric wanted. I couldn't change his future or anything like that without him knowing. That would be all sorts of wrong. Although when he does something to 'protect' me without my knowing, it's ok, well not really hence me calling high-handed. But I wouldn't be protecting him, I would protecting myself...well, my heart really.

My mind was racing, but I had to make sure I kept my feelings in check. So, I dove into the calls. One was more important than the rest and that one would be last one.

A couple hours later, I went to shower. I washed and conditioned my hair, shaved, plucked, scrubbed and lotioned every part of my body. Then I went back to the bed and cuddled next to Eric. I wrapped his arms around me, rested my head in his nook. I inhaled and reveled in his scent. I was never more turned on by a smell, but Eric's scent was a mixture of the sea and musk. I was twirling my fingers round and round his golden chest hairs, occasionally working them down his lower abdomen. It was so relaxing that I didn't notice I fell asleep until I heard the rumblings in Eric's chest that startled me awake. When I looked up at him, he had a smile on his face that was only meant for me to see, and I couldn't help myself and grinned right back at him.

"How long til Pam comes," I asked.

"Not long enough, my lover," he responded while turning me onto my back.

"Well, viking let's get some because you're all I've been thinking 'bout. All day," I winked at him. He had a devilish grin on his face and could sense how much I wanted him.

"As you wish, my fairy princess."

He started peppering me with kisses all over my face, breasts, stomach and so on...

Right now I was going to enjoy the love of my life and later on worry about what the night has to bring.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you rock. Family issues are keeping me from being 'into' it, and I don't want to wait til I'm feeling up to it to end it. I have an outline, it's just hard to put a pretty bow on it. Thanks to all who read and review or alert. That's why I want to finish ASAP. Thanks bunches and bunches.**

**Ps. I forgo the sex scenes bc I realized after writing a chapter that this story was rated...not sure, but definitely not M, so I didn't mean for it to get racy. **

**###############################################################################################################################################**

I was never so glad that Eric was as old as he was and was able to rise earlier than Pam. I thoroughly enjoyed that extra time...and maybe too much because again, before I knew it I was wakened by a booming noise, voice actually. Eric. I wrestled with the sheets to free myself and see what has him so upset, but I only managed to put my elbows on the bed and crane my head to where he was standing. Then I see it; the envelope. Damn, I must have forgotten to put them away properly. Now, I have a very large, very naked viking vampire leering down at me with slitted eyes full of rage.

"What is the meaning of this?" He growled, shoving his fists in front of my face showing me the poor defenseless envelope and letter that were now crinkled in his enormous hands.

"Um...well...," I stammered before I continued. I could feel his anger boiling over, and it must have seeped its way into my emotions because before I could manage to shut my mouth, I yelled back, "What do you think it looks like, Eric? It's pretty self explanatory, isn't it?" Still trying to free myself from the silk sheets and maintain my dignity, I asked, "What do you expect me to do? Sit around while you go and play nice with Oklahoma? No. I could never do that Eric and you know that. Maybe you don't understand my love for you, but if I risked my life for other people I loved, what makes you think that you would be the exception? On the contrary, I would fight even harder...more." I huffed. I started to tear up, and to make matters worse, I still couldn't free myself from the slippery sheets, so I resigned to just getting up and letting it follow me until I was free of the fabric, and made my way to the bathroom door, naked as the day I was born.

Of course I didn't make it to my destination, he flitted his way in front of me and stood there looking down at me with pleading eyes. I could feel his anger and desperation humming thru him and the bond. I couldn't meet his gaze, my eyes were on the hard wood floors, begging the grains in the wood to do the talking for me. But I didn't have to say anything, he broke the silence. "You would do this to me? Say things I longed to hear you say ever since the day your light entered my dark existence," he paused, "in a letter? You tell me..."

Before he could finish, I started bawling. Does he think I want him to leave? Leave me and marry another woman? To be alone while he plays his part as the dutiful husband for a hundred years? I couldn't fathom that he would ever think that I would just give up on him and go on about my life, like he didn't matter or that I could pretend he never existed. Doesn't he know that a life without him would be miserable and agonizing? I guess I should have really expressed my feelings for him in a more vocal way. I was going to go into an explanation, but then I realized that words weren't enough...I had to open myself up to him the only way that he would understand.

I finally conceded and met his gaze and allowed the bond to do the speaking for me. All my pain, sorrow, hatred, love, devotion, anger, etc. was rippling thru the bond, and if he wasn't standing in front of the door, I believe he may have fallen right on his perfect ass. He wasn't expecting that. After steadying himself, he looked at me and his eyes were softer, they spoke to me when he couldn't. He hung his head low, not knowing what to say or how to respond so I got on my tip toes, cupped his face in my hands and guided him to my lips. He hesitated at first, but responded after I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth to grant me access to a deeper kiss. His lips parted and reciprocated, dropping what was in his hands so he could grab my waist and pull me closer to him, making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

He broke the kiss so I could catch my breath. He looked at me and said, "Sookie, please don't do anything rash. Please, we will figure something out, my lover. We will work this out."

"Baby, I love you so much that I would do anything you asked of me, but you know I can't just let you go. It's just not in my nature to let someone I love be taken away from me. Now, if you wanted to leave me of your own free will, well, that's a different tune. But I know you don't to. I feel you too. You're just as sad, maybe angrier because you don't have any say in what's happening to you, but all that you feel, I feel it too." I brushed his hair off his shoulders and placed my hands on his muscular chest, steadying myself.

"Eric, Pam is going to be here soon, so let's forget all this," I motioned to the pieces of paper on the floor before I continued, "and let's get ourselves nice and dirty again, this way you can make sure you I'm thoroughly clean." I winked and kissed his chest. He engulfed me into his chest, securing me tightly before he was floating us vertically above the bed. Air sex would have to be better than plane sex, right?


End file.
